SpiderMan vs The Blue Scorpion
by Super Tinfoil Man Part 2
Summary: SpiderMan faces off against a brand new enemy , The Blue Scorpion , an ex special OPS commander who is betrayed by the very secret government that hired him. Can a damaged SpiderMan save the day again? Chapter 14 - The Final Battle -
1. More questions than answers

**Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion - _By SuperTinfoilManPart2_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man . **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - More questions than answers - **

* * *

**25 Miles East of Paektu-san , North Korea ...**

**Midnight- ****C**ommander Joseph T. Dales raised his fist in a sign language that read , -HALT - His team of Private OPS stopped creeping in the thick jungle and slowly crouched down into the thickness of the bush. His team was air dropped near the Tumen river and they made progress towards the secret Nuclear facility located twenty miles north of the drop zone.

His team of Special OPS was secretly declared non-existent by a secret military faction long ago approved by the U.S Government. They were assigned to shut down the facility by any means necessary , without capture . First priority was to not be caught , a war could escalate if that were the case. Joseph named his team _The Blue Scorpions _and they had a small picture of a blue scorpion sewed into each uniform on the right shoulder almost standing out from the camouflage.

" Intel marked the red zone three point five miles south-west from this marker. The GPS has three armored cars with little movement. Keshwa and Irwin can sneak in there and surround the outside wall with timed explosives, the structure will be too damaged to retain any Nuclear Core , it will have to be shut down permanatly. By the time it goes off we'll be halfway home smoking big fat cigars. " Jeffrey commented looking into his GPS .

Joseph rubbed his chin, " It seems too easy. There's something I don't like about this Jeff. Where is the security ?"

" I think the three armored cars answers that question Joe. " Keshwa remarked almost too loudly from several meters away.

" Quiet you idiot . " Joseph scowled in husked whisper, " I was talking about the men , where is the patrols ? There has to be walkers around that base somewhere. "

Joseph stood up out of the thick bush to get a better look with his night vision goggles. He stood at six foot three , he weighed two hundred and thirty five pounds , a huge man who demanded attention when he walked into a room .

He quickly threw his goggles to the ground from a bright flash grenade explosion nearby that nearly blinded him...

* * *

**6 hours later inside a secret meeting room in New York City ...**

" Captured ? " A crackling voice could be heard over a speaker set up at the end of a long table lined with older men dressed up in military suits.

" Yes general . " An old Military commander responded with white hair trimmed neatly under his dark blue hat , he was sweating , " Operation _Silent Crater _is a complete failure . " He waited for a response.

After a long pause the audio shot to life again , " The repercussions of this could be catastrophic men . "

" General , " The old Military commander continued , " We have footage from the last feed taken by Soldier 23, it seems that the nuclear facility was some kind of huge underground lab, they are testing humans like guinea pigs , most of the footage is too blocky to see but we identified several humans mutated to the point of near coma-like status. Soldier 23 was obviously killed during the ending of the footage. "

" Mad Jong-Pan'ye . " The Audio responded , " A scientist who still operates in Korea , I thought he was dead back in the Vietnam War , this is incredible. Back then he conducted several human experiments to try and make a Super Soldier , he was a madman no doubt. He used illegal chemicals and robotics , eventually I heard he was betrayed by the War Lord Tu'Mak'Pao and killed near his old lab . But this recent news shows that is false news. Gentlemen , this meeting never happened , the lab is not something our government has concern over anymore , it is not a nuclear facility. "

Over the next several months , no news came out of Korea of any American captives , the cover-up seemed secure ...for now.

* * *

**The Daily Bugle ...1 year later ...**

**" **What do you want me to do with this Parker ?! " Jonah Jameson slammed the photo of police arresting a group of old ladies wearing masks on his desk.

" I ask you to go get me a picture of Spider-Man up to no good and you bring me a couple of old ladies clearly off they're rockers ! " Jameson almost dropped his cigar out of the corner of his mouth as he berated Peter Parker.

" I keep trying to tell you Mr. Jameson , Spider-Man is one of the good guys." Peter responded slowly picking up the photo. _Another typical day at The Bugle , why do I keep coming back here ? _

" When you cross this desk with a picture of Spider-Man robbing a bank , stealing a car , beating up teenagers , doing drugs , not paying his taxes , THEN !! AND ONLY THEN WILL I GIVE YOU ANY SORT OF MONEY YOU DESERVE ! " Jameson finally lost his cigar as it gently splashed into his coffee , Peter let out a muffled laugh as the angry publishers intercom beeped on his desk.

" WHAT IS IT ?! " He yelled pressing the button.

" Don't forget to take your pills Sir. " His new secretary responded in a sweet voice.

" Is that you Florence ? " He squinted out his office window to get a better look at his new secretary.

" Yes Sir . "

" Didn't I fire you last week ? "

Peter didn't listen to the rest of the conversation as he left the office , he walked down the stairs and took the elevator all the way down . _I need some fresh air . I'm not about to make Spider-Man look like a street thug just to make some money. _

He walked outside to the busy human traffic on the sidewalk , cars honking , people complaining . _I should get my bike fixed . But this isn't so bad , the city has been pretty calm lately, just petty crimes here and there . No Green Goblin , no Doc Octopus , no Lizard , no Hobgoblin , no Venom , no Kraven the Hunter , no Rhino , no Mysterio , no Electro , no Shocker , no Kingpin , no Scorpion , no Sandman ... _

" Hey kid ! Get outta my way ! Wake up will ya ! " A large fat man had almost ran Peter over driving a bike exactly like the one he used to own before it was destroyed.

" Sorry. " He apologized but the fat man was long gone.

He kept walking down the street towards a window display with four television sets on , a small speaker was set up near the top of the window providing a faint audio of the events on the televisions. A small crowd gathered to watch the latest events unfolding on the 5 o'Clock News Hour .

" ...mayor says his daughter went for a jog in Central Park at 7Am this mourning never to return. The New York City Chief of Police says the investigation is in full swing. ( The screen changed to the Chief of Police Michael Nimolty talking about her safety being the number one priority and if anyone has seen her in the last few hours to contact this number. The screen changed back to Pamela Drakens . ) A press conference with Mayor Carlson and his wife Debbie will take place within the hour , stay tuned for future updates on this story... "

" Spider-Man could find her . " An old bald headed man spoke to nobody in particular.

" Spider-Man ? He hasn't been around in months, some say he retired." Another equally old man responded as his wife poked him to continue walking down the busy street.

_Retired ? Now THAT sounds like a good idea ! _Peter smiled to himself . _I miss M.J , _he realized out of the blue.

She had taken off to Toronto for police training and computer science , Peter became gradually depressed ever since she left three weeks ago . He was still recovering from the loss of his best friend Harry Osborn and the beating he inflicted from a giant formed Sandman , his Spidey sence has yet to recover from almost being pummeled to death from his giant sand fists.

With the beefed up New York Police Department and the seemingly unlimited budget they acquired from careful planning , Spider-Man became less and less needed . So Peter decided to lay low and try to sew some of his life back together.

He snapped back to reality from being lost in deep thought , the news program had returned from a commercial break and the crowd had scattered , " ...and in International News , a giant forest fire is currently burning down hundreds of acres of trees in Paektu-San , North Korea . Korean officials claim the fire started from a large facility located in the center of the forest , the facility exploded at 10:00 Am this mourning. ( Footage of the giant forest fire came on the screen. ) Experts claim that... " Peter walked away from the television sets , his stomach was growling . It was time for a visit to Aunt May.

* * *

**Winnipeg Manitoba , Canada . **

A large wooden door exploded sending fragments sliding across the marble floor of an abandoned mansion .

The old white haired commander from the meeting walked through the door followed by several military personnel dressed in casual wear. The old commander wore his military jacket with pride , decorated , something in his life he actually didn't want to hide .

" Search the entire estate . We've been betrayed and I want this piece of dirt dead ! " He roared to his men. They complied and started to tear up the place looking for any evidence of the betrayer.

The mansion had been abandoned only a few weeks . The owner was the voice on the audio from the meeting , now a wanted man by the secret government , it was now a matter of national security and no borders would hold the team back from tracking him down.

The entire place was clean , except one crucial piece of evidence found under the refridgerator. A floppy disk with faded words marked on the sticker .

" Mad Jong Pan'Ye . " The old commander growled and clenched his teeth in anger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion ! **

**Coming up in the next chapter ... Spider-Man is captured !!?? **

**Please leave a web filled review , tell me what you think ! **


	2. A mask in the closet

** Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion -**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Mask in the closet - **

* * *

**2 weeks later ... **

" And now, ladies and gentleman I present to you tonights main event! " The crowd cheered and held up signs supporting they're favorite fighters.

" Introducing first, from Bridgeport Connecticut , THE ANT GUY !! " A man dressed up in a dark brown ant costume strode to the ring, the crowd booed and threw empty cups at him.

" And introducing second, he is the NYCWF Heavyweight Champion, Bonesaw ! " A well built bearded man with sunglasses on walked to the ring, he flexed for the cheering crowd.

Bonesaw grabbed the microphone off of the ring announcer, " Tonight at MSG the AntMan is goin' down 1,2,3... " A volume bar appeared in front of Bonesaw and reduced to a point where he was now mouthing words and pointing at The Ant Guy.

Peter smiled and put the remote back down on the table , the phone was ringing in the kitchen. _I hope it's not Jameson again. _He retied the front of his blue housecoat and answered the phone after a lengthy yawn.

" Parker ! " _Just what I needed this week. _" I thought I told you to get me updated pictures of the mayor for ..." The phone made a beep noise in his ear . " Excuse me Mr. Jameson , I have another call. " _Thank you phone gods. _

" You better not be lo... " He cut Jameson off and answered the beep.

" Hello ? "

" Hi Peter ! " Her voice instantly warmed his aching heart.

" MJ . I'm so glad you called. " Peter let out a little sign after the last word.

" Peter , I know it's only been three weeks but I miss you . " Her voice was like a singing angel to his ear.

" I miss you too. " He responded sounding like he was about to continue but stopped , silence followed.

" What is it ? " She asked finally.

" I don't know , I just... " Another pause from Peter and more awkward silence.

" Go on. "

" I've fallen into another bout of depression, between your leaving for school, memories of Harry, my crappy job, the rent, my continuous absence from school and...I don't know. It just seems endless, like I'm disconnected from the rest of the world. I don't like feeling this way. " He sounded like he was about to cry as tears began to fill up in his eyes.

" I went through the same things as you Peter, but you know what ? "

" What ? "

" I got over it, and you should too. "

" I know but I just think..." His voice was returning to a normal tone again.

" Don't think about it, the first step is always the hardest one to take. Just put it on once, take a swing around town, you'll feel better. "

" Maybe your right, I ... " The phone beeped in his ear again, " Hold on MJ, I have another call. "

" Hello ? "

" Peter, I made some apple pie you can take to school with you tomorrow. " Aunt May stated.

" Thanks Aunt May. " He smiled and looked at the two beeping red dots on his phone.

" You looked a little worn out the last time you visited. Are you sure your O.K ? " She asked.

" Yes, Aunt May. "

" I know what you need, you need to get out of that stuffy apartment and go for a walk around town. Get some pollution into those young lungs of yours. " A ding noise could be heard in the background. She quickly said her good-byes and hung up , but it sounded like she had missed the cradle and uttered some curse words as the phone banged in his ear , then she was disconnected.

Peter stood there by his window holding the phone , the two red dots were still flashing. _Great , which one was Jameson, it's like a short game of Russian Roulette. _

He gulped and pressed the left button.

" Welcome back. " MJ said sweetly.

" Phew. I've got my boss on the other line. I was hoping it was you. That was Aunt May who phoned. By any chance did you call her before me ? "

" Yes. " Muffled giggles could be heard away from the phone.

" I figured , she gave me the same speech as you. Ha ha ha ha ha ! " He laughed , it was a long time since he had a good laugh , it felt good to laugh again.

" Peter , I have to get back to my books. I love you." She said in a hurried fashion.

" O.K , I love you too. " Then she was gone , _and now back to our previously scheduled program , Depression Peter, starring me ! She's probably falling in love all over again with a student over there. I can see it now , I'll get a phone call in two months time , " Sorry Peter , it's just not working out between us. It's not you, it's me. You see, I've met someone, he's an athletic teacher who's taking computer science with me. We just clicked you know ? I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. Good-Bye. " _

" No ! Don't go , I miss you ! " Peter yelled out loud.

" Don't worry dumpling ! I'm still here! Now if you put me on hold again your FIRED !! " Jameson screamed. Peter laughed to himself as he realized he still had the phone to his ear.

* * *

**Later that night ... **

Peter found himself back on the couch watching television. But he wasn't really watching it , an infomercial told him he could wash his car AND cut carrots with the new _SLICE WASHER 3000 , _but he just sat there staring through the television with his eyes half closed. His thoughts had turned back to his best friend Harry Osborn. _I never had a chance to tell him, I'm sorry. _He then had images of his dark half self throwing Harry around the mansion and finally deforming his face.

Tears welled up in his eyes. _No , no, no, no. I will NOT sit here and cry over the past again tonight. _He stood up and walked over to his closet with a determined look on his face. He whipped open the door and yanked a brown jacket off the hanger , the hanger make a scrape noise and sprung off the pole , it hit him right between the eyes. _I can't even get my jacket right . _He rubbed the stinging spot between his eyes where the attacking hanger hit him. He then caught a glimpse of his Spider-Man outfit neatly folded on the top shelf in the closet. He gently picked up the mask and held it up in front of himself. _How are you ? I bet you're as depressed as I am sitting in that closet. I should throw you away, the city doesn't need you anymore. _He carelessly flipped the mask back on top of the folded costume.

It seemed like days instead of hours that he last spoke to MJ . He just stood in front of his open closet staring at the apartment door wishing she would waltz in and surprise him. _I can't keep this up, I'll end up going nuts ! _

He rushed over to the small bathroom closet and wheeled out the round sewing table with the police scanner sitting on top of it. The scanner had collected dust from not being used in so long. _This should keep my mind off of everything , it's funny how I never thought of this before. Listening to the scanner can be entertaining at times. _

He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and turned on the scanner. While he listened to static he cleaned the dust off of it.

He started adjusting the frequency to listen in on the action.

A loud static noise proceeded the first report , " ...have a 10-33 at the International Jewelry store on 355 Church, I'm heading that way, (really loud static interference) ...check it out. (More loud static) ...old janitor probably set it off again, If that is the case..."

Switch...

" ...we have an 11-79 on the intersection off Watts and Varick, no casualties, an ambulance is en route, I repeat..."

Switch ...

" ...heading down 2nd Ave Lower East side , 10-103f in progress, several people involved, I've got ..."

Switch...

" 11-15 , blocking traffic. Yo Carla , you any good at Basketball ? Ha ha ha ha ...(static noise ) "

Switch...

" 11-99 ! OFFICER DOWN ! I repeat ! OFFICER DOWN ! We need back up NOW ! 100 Washington St ! Armored Vehicle has...(static) SHOTS FIRED ! SHOTS FIRED ! Vehicle has crashed into an abandoned factory ! Send back up! I repeat ...(static) Argg !!! I've been hit ... "

Peter jumped out of his chair and spun around. He stared at his Spider-Man costume still neatly folded on the top shelf.

* * *

A lonely pigeon struggled to fly through the windy night sky over the buildings in New York. Another strong gust caught the bird by surprise and the pigeon lost control for a moment. Too tired to fly anymore the pigeon landed on a ledge outside a run down looking apartment complex. There were other birds there picking at old bugs near a window, the tired pigeon was content on staying where he was. BAM !! The window suddenly slammed open and Spider-Man did a swan dive out to the night sky sending the half dozen pigeons fluttering away. 

He picked up speed as he dove straight down to the sidewalk, ten feet before he would presumably smack head first into the sidewalk he shot two strings of web from both wrists towards the building on the other side of the street and pulled back hard, he swung back up with incredible acceleration. Spider-Man quickly swung his way through the city barely missing traffic lights and lamp poles , he did a double sling shot swing and did the splits propelling him higher up without losing momentum , he then did a corkscrew roll and continued swinging around the rooftop edges.

_MJ was right, I really needed this. I feel alive again! _

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

Spider-man landed on the edge of a rooftop across the street from 100 Washington where the abandoned factory sat.

But there were no police around, no activity of any kind. _Was I hearing things? No, this is the right street. _He spotted the large hole in the side of the building. _Wow, they sure wrapped this crime up quickly. Something isn't right about this. _He shot a web from his right wrist at the factory and swung over.

The second Spider-Man landed in front of the hole a large cracking sound came from inside. He squinted to see what it was as his night vision was a little out of focus, a large electrified net shot towards him ! The net engulfed Spider-Man and he fell to the ground. Tiny blue sparks shot out of every inch of the net. He made one last attempt to break out of the net before he passed out from the repeated shocks.

" Well, that was easy. " A deep, rough voice shot out from the darkness.

Spider-Man had been captured ! His Spidey-sense had failed him.

* * *

**Who has Spider-Man ?! Find out next time !!! Same Spidey-fic - Same Spidey-time !! **

**AN : Sorry for the long chapter, but I had to focus on Peter Parker a little bit, The Blue Scorpion should be making an appearance in the next chapter or two. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think so far ! **


	3. Commander Brumhild Deimo

**Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion – **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Commander Brumhild Deimo – **

* * *

** S**pider-Man opened his eyes, he tried to focus in the dark room. _There's something holding me in place. _He could feel two bars wrapped tightly near the top of his chest and one around his stomach area. He was in a sitting position. _I have to try and focus here, come on ! _He concentrated harder to bring his eyes to focus in the darkness, he barely started to make out shapes around the dark room. A pile of discarded printers sat in a disorganized clump in the right corner, a big stack of papers in the left corner, a door directly between the two. To his right was a long table with old computer monitors lined up with power cords lazily hanging over the side next to each one. The smell of dust tickled his nose and he had the urge to sneeze. _No, get a hold of that one, I can't free my hands to clean up that mess inside my mask. _

The light suddenly flicked on surprising him. The door opened and in walked an old white haired man in what looked like a funeral parlor outfit. Five other men walked into the room behind him dressed in camouflage, each man holding an MP5 sub machine gun. The last man to walk in was obviously in charge. He was a taller old man with a chiseled chin and white hair neatly cut. He wore a thick navy blue jacket with a strange intertwining insignia sewn into his left breast. He was wearing dark brown army pants with black army boots. He walked slowly towards Spider-Man and leaned over to inspect his catch. The rest of his team stood at attention on both sides of the room. He leaned closer to Spider-Man and stared into his eyes, the leader had intense dark blue eyes. He grabbed Spider-Man's chin and moved his head roughly left to right inspecting his catch.

"If you don't mind. I like my head where it is. " Spider-Man gave his head a shake to release the leader's grip on his chin.

"Spider-Man. " He said simply in a deep scratchy voice.

"Present! I'd put up my hand teacher but I seem to be tied down at the moment." He joked, but got no reaction from anyone in the room. _Tough crowd. _

"My name is Commander Brumhild Deimo. " He said then slowly walked around the room with his arms folded behind him.

"Over a year ago, I watched you on the National News media fight a man called The Sandman, and another freak with a black costume similar to yours."

"Venom. " Spider-Man said then looked down at his hands on the arms of the iron chair. _They even took the time to encase my hands in metal boxes. _

"Uh-huh. That giant man pounded you repeatedly on a support beam. I found it remarkable that you didn't die from it. Ever since that day I've wondered….."

Brumhild was interrupted by a bolt popping off the floor supporting one of the legs in the iron chair holding Spider-Man. The bolt zipped up and hit the ceiling.

" I wouldn't recommend trying to escape. " Brumhild smiled, " If you move that chair another inch the device attached to the back of the chair will detonate ripping the top half of your body clean off. "

"Bummer." Spider-Man stated. _There goes THAT brilliant plan. _

" Now if you don't mind sitting still for a moment, I'd like to continue. You are not an easy man to find you know. Since that day when you battled the giant sand beast your activity around the city ceased dramatically. It's not like you can just pick up a phone and dial a special Spider-Man number or shoot a silhouette into the night sky hoping you'll come swinging along….."

" So right about now there's an abandoned factory surrounded by Police officers scratching they're heads. " Spider-Man interjected.

" Exactly. We've used the same tactic for about two weeks trying to find you. You may of heard of reports of bogus calls and interference in wireless radio waves on the news lately. But that's not important right now. We have a matter of National Security on our hands and its about to come to a head right here in New York. " Brumhild nodded to one of his mean who opened a brief case.

" I work for a secret government agency long ago approved by the Secretary of Defense to operate anywhere in the world to protect our nation from any biological threat. We don't exist to the public or even higher U.S military officials. The leader of our group was a man named Abraham Kreios – The Master, he was also directly in charge of _The Blue Scorpions. _Over the years Abraham was involved in nefarious dealings with Korean officials and became corrupted, god knows, he may have been corrupted the entire time. He used _The Blue Scorpions _to carry out massive hits on his enemies who didn't cooperate with him, he disguised the events as – silencing terrorism- even though it was for his own gain. We never came in direct contact with Kreios, only dealt with him by radio or telephone. His identity is unknown to any of us. Only the former Secretary of Defense has seen his face but he retired years ago and has since passed away from natural causes. Convenient no? It gets worse. During _The Blue Scorpions _last mission in Korea they were discovered and captured by mercenaries, many of us thought it was impossible. They were the most elite military team in the world. Trained in EPIS and every other possible training you can think of. They never failed a mission…. "

" What is EPIS? " Spider-Man asked curiously.

" Extreme Poison Immune System. I don't know the entire details of the training but I heard it involved using poisonous snakes and rare blue scorpions to continually sting each member while training. It sounded impossible to me because of the stress it would take on the heart. But each member had rumored to take some kind of injections before the training to nullify heart problems. Imagine a rugged U.S Navy Seals training exercise while constantly fighting off dangerous poisons. Eventually each member of the team were immune to everything. But we went off track here. Abraham Kreios betrayed _The Blue Scorpions. _We suspected that immediately before investigating our leader. Apparently he was working with a scientist in North Korea named Jong Pan'Ye. Locals once called him Mad Jong Pan'Ye back during the Vietnam War and the name stuck. We have reason to believe Jong'Ye has one of _The Blue Scorpions _in custody and has killed the rest of the team. What we don't know is which member it is, I would think it's Joseph T. Dales, team leader. But I can't confirm that. His laboratory burnt down in Korea two weeks ago. We don't think it was an accident. " Brunhild snapped his fingers and his colleague walked over and handed him a laptop computer.

Commander Brumhild Deimo held the laptop in front of Spider-Man and pressed a button on the keyboard. An old picture of Mad Jong Pan'Ye popped up on the monitor. He was about nineteen, Korean with dark hair and a confident smirk on his face.

" This is Mad Jong Pan'Ye right before his Super Soldier project during the Vietnam war. His program was funded by a warlord in the Korean Army, his experiments were constant and always tragic. " Brumhild pressed another button on the keyboard.

" Here are pictures of some of his victims . " He pressed more buttons as photo after photo of mutated corpses lied in different positions on various beds.

" Here is another photo of Jong Pan'Ye after the Vietnam war. " He pressed a button showing a picture of a man with an obviously fake mouth and jaw.

" What happened to his face? " Spider-Man asked as he studied the picture of the man with a discolored jaw and mouth and reddened upper face. The look of confidence was long gone, the eyes now burned with anger, or was it madness?

" The warlord that hired him felt betrayed or something like that. Story has it that he shot Jong Pan'Ye in the face then continued on to his duties thinking he was dead. Jong's men rescued him and he barely survived. " Brumhild stood up and stretched his back still holding the laptop so Spider-Man could view the picture.

" So I take it you want me to travel to North Korean and hunt down this mad scientist and bring him to justice before he unleashes a Super Soldier on the U.S ?" Spider-Man asked the commander.

" Something like that, except..." Brumhild pressed a button and the final picture popped up on the monitor, it was Mad Jong Pang'Ye with long white hair, the top half of his face much older and more wrinkled, the bottom half still looking young and shiny, "...this still was taken from a security camera at the J.F.K International Airport one week ago. "

Spider-Man felt a wave of doom sweep over him suddenly.

" I can only imagine the look on your face right now. You can see why there is an urgency to catch this man. " Brumhild Diemo closed the lap top and passed it back to the man dressed in the funeral outfit.

" Why not get the F.B.I or the U.S Military involved in the search ? " Spider-Man asked the commander, who seemed to be about to wrap up the meeting as he nodded to his men.

" If the F.B.I were to become involved The Master would become aware instantly and hide his prized scientist further under ground. They would hamper our own investigation, we need to capture him quietly and without much of a warning, though there is always variables. Now , let's say the U.S Military becomes interested in shutting down this threat, they would place a thick blanket over New York City making any movement for my men and yourself impossible. I want this scientist, he will lead you to Abraham Kreios - The Master. In terms of importance he is the most dangerous man in the world right now, his contacts around the world are endless, he's planning something huge and it starts in your backyard Spider-Man! " He pointed at two of his men who left the room.

" What if were to say I didn't feel like saving the world today? " Spider-Man challenged the old commander.

" Don't play games boy. I'm going to only ask you this once, are you in or are you out ? " Brumhild started turning red trying to control his anger.

" It sounds like something I should be telling the F.B.I. " He challenged again.

" Hmph! Let me put it this way, you say yes and save the day yet again, but it's not only the day your saving. It's the security of the future of this free world, possibly saving the entire city from complete destruction. Now if you say no..." Brumhild cracked an evil grin, " ...I reveal your identity to the entire world. What kind of news would that make? "

" Nothing too tragic. " Spider-Man said with uncertainty. _Jameson would have a stroke. _

" Maybe not. How many enemies do you think you've locked away during your career as Spider-Man ? Hmm ? No answer ? A hundred ? A few hundred ? A thousand ? Picture every last one of these criminals locked away vowing revenge on Spider-Man, now picture your face on the evening news revealing your identity. You and everyone you ever loved would be in immediate danger. Do you want that ? No, I didn't think so! " He was turning red again.

_I can see why he was put in command , or second in command. _Spider-Man started to squirm around in the chair as his back was becoming stiff. _It's been awhile since I had any action anyway. _

" O.K boss, where do I start looking? " Spider-Man had enough of this meeting.

" You won't have to look very long, I feel that Mad Jong will be testing his Super Soldier here soon enough. I want you to engage the Super Soldier and find out where Jong is. We have surgically implanted a tracking device to your collar bone. When it vibrates I want an update, here's my number..." Brumhild tucked his phone number under the neck flap of Spider-Man's mask, " ...and good luck. "

" Who gave you permission to cut open my ... " A dart hit Spider-Man right on the bicep. He started getting woozy immediately. _These guys have got to find a way to communicate better. _

* * *

Spider-Man woke up looking at the sky change to a bright morning orange. He felt some type of gravel under him, _I'm not tied up anymore. _After two attempts at sitting up he decided to lay there looking at the sky a little longer. _I suppose they gave me enough knock-out juice to down an elephant. I feel so dizzy and drained of physical energy. So , I have to find this ... _a pigeon quickly flew over head and he watched the white bird droppings fly down towards his face in slow motion, _not today. _He rolled out of the way and a white dot splattered in the black gravel. 

He staggered to his feet and gave his head a shake. He walked to the edge of the roof and quietly looked into the distance, the view from here was spectacular. _All part of Brumhild's design I imagine. Put me in a scenic spot to soak in the beauty of the city. _The suns rays were now touching every building and reflecting off the glass windows sending orange sparkle reflections everywhere. _It is quite beautiful. I don't want all this taken away from me. I HAVE to find this Super Soldier and his mad scientist friend for the sake of the people. _He extended both arms to shoot webs at the opposite building when he stopped and smiled to himself first, _The first step is always the hardest one to take. Just put it on once, take a swing around town, you'll feel better. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion ! Tune in next time !! Same Spidey-fic !! ****Same Spidey-site !! **


	4. Mad Jong Pan'Ye

**Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion - **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Mad Jong Pan'Ye - **

* * *

**Vietnam War, 1965 ... **

**A **large factory exploded in a huge ball of flame and dirt. Large chunks of flaming wood fell to the ground as villagers screamed in panic. Another two huge blasts hit the center of the village, shaking the Earth and sending mounds of dirt into the sky. A young scientist named Jong Pan'Ye ran around in panic looking for his parents. The screams and whistles of bombs falling sent shivers through his body. His mom and dad had gone to the far side of town to visit the only doctor available in the area. He dodged screaming villagers as another bomb completely obliterated a house to his right sending a large group of people flying to the ground including himself. He lost his hearing and bearings for a moment as he regained consciousness to see his next door neighbor staring at him with dead eyes, with a blood soaked head.

BOOM !! More bombs tore apart the village, the Americans seemed to have an unlimited amount of bombs. He got to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the end of the main dirt road. He dropped to his knees when he rounded the corner. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw the doctors house completely torn apart in flames. More deafening explosions and debris were flying all around him, it seemed like the end of the world was right here, the four horseman of the apocalypse were destroying his town and he couldn't do anything about it.

Jong Pan'Ye slowly looked around the area as more houses blew up like leaves in a windstorm, people were crying, torn up bodies and parts of human flesh stuck to burning pieces of wood and debris. He whipped his head back and screamed to the heavens. The bombing continued for several more minutes until the village was completely destroyed. There were merely a handful of survivors, including him. He walked to the edge of the village with a dirt splattered face only to see a group of troops approach the village, they were too late to save anyone. The planes were long gone.

That's when he met the Warlord that would change his life forever. Tu Mak Pao offered him revenge on the men responsible for his parents death. He supplied a laboratory with human subjects who were too old, or too ill to fight any longer. The experiments were provided to him by another scientist who had worked on a Super Soldier program in the early sixties but couldn't get it quite right. Jong Pan'Ye started out curing the ill, healing the wounded. This upset Tu Mak Pao who wanted the Super Soldier program moved at an accelerated pace and nothing else. Jong spent the next two years conducting experiments to create a Super Soldier, he killed hundreds of innocent lives in the process and the tag MAD was added to his name by the locals. The Warlord became upset that no Super Soldier had been made and ordered Mad Jong Pan'Ye to be executed, but Jong had a small army of mercenaries working for him by this time and they fought off capture for two weeks. The Warlord eventually caught him and shot him in the face.

After being rescued later on by his own men and healed, he went into hiding for a long time.

When he heard news of the death of Tu Mak Pao in the jungle, he continued his experiments in a secret laboratory under the ground. Years went by and the Vietnam War had ended, he was eventually contacted by a man simply known as The Master, an American who provided him with an unlimited cash flow. He could now add robotics to assist in his experiments, he even upgraded his torn off jaw to a more realistic synthetic rubber. His goal was to get revenge on the Americans, now his goal was to create this Super Soldier he had become obsessed with, getting help from The Master.

* * *

**Present day... **

Mad Jong Pan'Ye stood at the large picture window looking out to the thirty acre front yard of a huge white mansion on a tree filled hill. He could hear the _hired _husband and wife eating in the background, scraping they're plates scooping up carrots and potatoes. _If only I could taste again. _

He watched the flatbed truck approach the huge Iron gate in the distance. The truck had a large crate covered with a dark green tarp on the back. _Is it finally here? _

He pressed a green button next to the front door to allow access to the driveway. He then walked through the kitchen observing the fake family eating as he passed by. The husband raised his head and nodded to him. _What an imbecile, paid to pretend he's a husband to that beautiful blond woman, The Master certainly has every base covered. _He ignored the fake husband and walked down the stairs to a dark laundry room. He opened the washer and pressed a button on the inside lip of the drum. The dryer on the other side of the room made a rumble noise as it folded into the wall revealing a staircase. He strolled down the stairs into his underground workshop filled with equipment, lab tools, hundreds of beakers, computers and mechanized moving machinery. _Not as organized as my last workshop. _

* * *

" Back it up ! " A G-Dak gang member growled at his friend who was navigating the flatbed truck. They pulled the truck in front of a large twelve car garage and now had to back the truck into the open garage door. The driver was having trouble getting the truck into the door. The G-Dak gang were the largest gang in New York City, they were easily identified by the black hoodies with a dark red G engraved on the side of the hood. The Master liked this gang the most because of the sheer numbers, he provided them with a heavy cash flow to keep the police busy during the past few weeks.

Especially today, so they wouldn't patrol near the docks, where important crates were being shipped in from over seas.

" Well, congratulations dirt bag, we finally made it. " His friend continued to tease him as he shut the truck down inside the huge empty garage, the truck made a final whine noise then a rattle before the garage fell completely silent.

The garage door slowly closed leaving them in the dark. Both the gang members didn't breath a word to each other as they sat there in the pitch blackness of the garage. The driver fumbled around for the dome light near the steering wheel, he pressed a button only to hear the wipers squeak repeatedly on the windshield. He turned off the wipers and felt for the dome light again, he found a round knob and turned it, the dome light came on illuminating the cab of the truck in a pale yellow color.

" Ahh ! " The driver let out a pathetic scream as a he saw a shadowy face of Mad Jong Pan'Ye standing next to his window.

" R-Roll down your window Kade. " His nervous friend advised.

The driver rolled down his window. The mad scientist simply stood there staring at the two men for awhile, he was standing on the step next to the door so he was inches away from the drivers face. Then the two gang members shook as the scientist spoke.

" Leave, I will handle things from here. " His voice sounded robotic as his mouth opened and closed like a bad animatronic display seen at a run down carnival featuring a long dead president.

" Y-yes sir! " The driver responded and quickly piled out the passenger side door with his friend. They stumbled they're way out the side door out of sight.

" The Master thanks you! " Mad Jong Pan'Ye called out after them, but they were long gone.

He jumped down from the step and brushed away his long white hair from his eyes as he landed. _Now to unwrap my Super Soldier, I feel like a kid again. The day has finally come, I can't wait to see him in action. _

He opened a small metal door on the wall and hit a series of buttons, the back half of the floor opened up revealing a long driveway into the ground. A whirring noise followed and a fork lift type robot appeared from the hole ready to accept commands.

" Take the crate into the workshop. " Jong ordered the robot.

" _Please-repeat-command! " _The fork lift bot responded in barely audible English.

" Take crate into workshop! " Jong ordered in a louder tone this time.

" _Please-repeat-command! "_ The fork lift bot stood still awaiting orders.

_I knew I should have programmed this thing with my own voice instead of an automated _

_computer voice, it barely recognizes my OWN robotic voice box. _

" Take. Crate. To. Workshop. " Jong said slowly.

" _Affirmative! Taking crate to workshop! " _The robot quickly sprung into action snapping the ropes and sliding the crate off of the truck, it then picked up the crate effortlessly and began to drive down the secret driveway into the ground.

"Good boy. " Jong said walking behind the fork lift bot. The robot quickly stopped and turned around to face the mad scientist.

" _Please-repeat-command! " _

* * *

The mad scientist stared at the large crate sitting in the middle of his workshop. He grabbed a crowbar and pried the side of the front lid until it gave in and fell to the floor with a loud bang sending dust into the air.

Inside the crate were boxes of ammunition and two large metal containers with a round hole in the top of each one. _I see, no Super Soldier yet. I should unload these precious items and check out the shape these robotics are in. _

After an hour of unloading the crate his cell phone rang near his glass beakers. Mad Jong walked over wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead and answered the phone.

" Hello Master. "

" Hello Jong Pan'Ye. I suspect you may be a little more than disappointed that you do not have your Super soldier yet. " A deep disguised voice asked him.

" Yes, I was expecting him to arrive today. " Jong answered sounding depressed.

" Do not worry. There is a delay at the docks with his crate, an undercover police detective is snooping around there. Apparently there was a crate here last week that had fifty refugees smuggled inside. He is of no concern, your crate will arrive at eight in the morning. I hope you are prepared for his arrival. " The deep disguised voice cut off for a moment for a loud beeping sound to scramble the signal.

" Yes. I will be ready, Master. " Jong heard The Master breathing on the other end of the line, he expected him to say more but the line was disconnected.

_Until eight it is then. _

* * *

_**Thank you for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion. Coming up next ...**_

_**????????????????????????? What will come up next ??????????????????**_


	5. The Rooks Cannon

**Spider-Man vs The blue Scorpion - **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Rooks Cannon - **

* * *

**P**eter Parker rushed through the busy sidewalk traffic on his way to The Daily Bugle, he was up all night looking for any sign of the Super Soldier, but with no luck. _I'm already late for the meeting, Jameson is going to kill me. _His job wasn't nearly as important as his new mission he received from Commander Brumhild Deimo, but he still needed to pay the rent every month. He pushed through the revolving doors on the first floor of his job to the smell of sawdust and the loud noise of multiple hammering, sawing and yelling of workers. 

" Hi Peter! " An older woman in a professional light blue work blouse and wearing thick reading glasses waved to him as he dodged a sweaty hard hat worker strutting by holding a power saw.

" Hi Gladys. Whats going on here? " He asked leaning on the dust filled counter to catch his breath.

" Well, the word is they are making a conference room down here now. What next eh ? " She smiled. Peter only nodded in return as he tried to wipe the tired from the corners of his eyes.

" You look tired kid, your night life must be a little more active than I first thought. " Gladys let out a muffled laugh as she bit into a bagel.

" Ya, I've been up late studying for the finals. I better run or Jameson is going to rip my head off for being **extra **late for his meeting. " Peter quickly jogged towards the elevator but Gladys informed him over the noise that it was out of service. _Excellent ! I get to take the scenic route up the stairs. _

Robbie Robertson stood next to Jameson's desk listening to him brainstorm the latest headline while nervous reporters and photographers lined up in front of his desk. _Peter's really going to get it this time for being late again. Speak of the devil. _Peter walked in the door gasping for breath, he walked over to the water cooler and quickly poured a cup of fresh water into a small triangle shaped paper cup.

" Are you alright kid ? You look like you've been awake for days. " Robbie said directly behind him as he took his third paper cup full of cold water.

" Ya, I'm O.K, " Peter gasped as he spun around to face Robbie, " Meeting start yet? "

" It's half over Peter, you better listen in. " Robbie gently tugged on Peter's sleeve as he walked back to the meeting. Peter snuck up behind a young red haired man with a dark brown dress coat on, peeking at his notepad.

" ...so then your saying he was finally taken down ? " Jameson was standing with both fists pressed down on his desk for support while chewing on his stump of a cigar again.

" Yes sir. The police found a weak spot near the leg joints and ended the standoff. " Another reporter said sounding nervous. Peter thought back to ten or eleven o' clock last night when an armored man had a standoff with police, it didn't last long and he didn't bother to interfere, _I had bigger fish to fry. _

" So, what's the headline ? " Jameson growled challenging the reporters.

" How about , _Armored man taken down ? _" The red headed man in front of Peter suggested waving a hand gracefully through the air to dramatize his point.

" How about, _Reporter gets fired for idiotic headline _? Next ! " Jameson yelled as Robbie rolled his eyes and smirked.

Peter smirked and looked to his right at the new photographer standing out of the way. _She's beautiful, a striking resemblance to MJ! I wonder what her name is? No Peter! Don't be thinking like that ! But she's so ..._

" Are you deaf Parker ?! " Jameson screamed almost losing his cigar.

" N-No Mr Jameson ! " Peter quickly snapped back to reality and answered his yelling boss.

" Well then...? " Jameson held up a photo of the armored man from last night.

" It's a great picture. " Peter responded nervously.

" I KNOW it is! Well, not great, I don't like the angle and it's a bit out of focus but that's not what I asked, now is it ?! " He slammed the photo on the desk and got a muffled laugh from the new woman near the back.

" I didn't hear the question . " Peter said in a low nervous tone.

" What I asked is, how can we tie Spider-Man to this story !? " Jameson focused his attention away from Peter and gave his other reporters death stares.

" How about, _Spider-Man pays armored man to attack police last night ? _" Another young reporter offered right in front of the desk.

" How about, _Reporter gets fired because that headline is too long and stupid !? _" Jameson almost screamed and lost his cigar, it fell into a cup of coffee and gently splashed brown dots on his desk.

" Great ! My coffee is ruined by dumb reporters ! " Jameson waved his arms in the air in surrender.

" Actually sir, that was my coffee. " A reporter said raising a finger.

* * *

The meeting was finally over, Jameson assigned Peter to take the new girl named Sandra Greensberg out to show her the ropes about photography, she was the one who took the picture of the armored man. They walked down the sidewalk as a gust of wind threw some old newspapers out of a nearby alleyway. 

" So, what do you think of the new job? " Peter said after several minutes of awkward silence.

" It's alright, Jameson seems to be a bit grouchy today though. " She said then smiled at Peter.

" Ya, he's actually in a good mood today. " Peter returned the smile. _Sandra, why do you have to be this good looking ? You remind me so much of MJ it's not even funny anymore. _They continued to walk in silence towards Peter's next assignment at the Police Station, they were unveiling a new squad car and Jameson wanted them to be there for pictures.

Peter felt a strange twinge in his left shoulder. _Probably a nerve cramp or something, I'm not getting any younger. _Another short nerve twitching jolt made his face show a slight discomfort. _It feels like I'm getting shocks or...oh wait ! It's that device ! _He excused himself from Sandra's company to use a pay phone.

He dialed the number he memorized from Brumhild Deimo . The phone let out two rings then a series of beeps before Brumhild answered. " Report. "

" There was no sign of anything last night. " Peter responded holding his hand over his mouth as he stared at Sandra pacing in one spot on the sidewalk with her free flowing green dress on.

" I need to show you something. Come down here to our base of operations in thirty minutes. The base is located at The Staten Island Zoo, go to the underground Aquatic Center, head to the men's room, go into the fourth stall and unscrew the bolt at the back right side of the toilet and pull up on the lever. " The phone died before he could respond, Sandra had inched closer as she was looking around at all the sights. _She's acting a bit strange, I wonder if she's really a photographer or some kind of rival news reporter getting dirt on Jameson, it's happened before. _

" Sorry Aunt May , " He said a little extra loud for Sandra to hear as the dial tone responded in a long buzz in his ear, " I forgot about that! Yes, I'll be right there! " He quickly hung up the phone and acted like he was in a rush to her.

" I have to go, I forgot I had to dig holes for my Aunt today, you'll be fine don't worry, O.K bye, nice meeting you ! " Peter ran off and gave her a wave over his shoulder leaving the red head standing there with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

Peter entered the bathroom in the underground Aquatic Center to a pleasant smell of urine. He went to the fourth stall and walked inside, he closed the small metal latch to lock himself in. He stood there waiting for the old man to finish at the urinal. _Dig holes for my Aunt, THAT was lame, she's going to think I'm some kind of..._the urinal let out an overly loud flush breaking his thoughts, the old man walked out of the bathroom . Peter quickly changed into his Spider-Man outfit leaving his work clothes on the rusty knob on the stall door. _Please don't fall on these dirty floors. _He unscrewed the bolt at the back of the toilet and pulled up on the lever, the toilet flushed and the floor quickly lowered around the toilet, he felt the floor drop faster in the darkness until it came to a grinding halt at the bottom. An elevator door opened to reveal a large command center, there were several computers set up on two rows with plain clothed individuals working at each one, a huge LED display of the map of New York dominated the back wall, with several red flashing dots moving around the map. 

" Impressive pad you've got here Boss, how much is the rent? " Spider-Man said strolling up to Brumhild playing chess at a small table with the funeral outfitted old man. The commander only nodded, he was wearing the same outfit from before when he caught Spider-Man , the brown jacket with the intertwining symbol on the breast, Spider-Man could hear several of the plain clothed military workers in the background following leads while clicking on they're keyboards frantically. _They must have a few people bugged hoping to catch Mad Jong Pan Ye' . _

" Do you play chess Spider-Man? " Brumhild asked rubbing his chiseled chin.

" Once in awhile. " _Not since Uncle Ben died, he used to beat me every time. Or simply wipe out my back row eventually leading to checkmate. _

" You are familiar with _The Rook's Cannon _then. " He said in a matter of fact type voice.

" Somewhat. " Spider-Man lied.

" That's when your piece, whatever it may be, is guarding an obvious open column to the back row from the Rook, while your King is vulnerable to attack while being trapped by his own pieces, " Brumhild displayed his point by picking up each game piece and showing Spider-Man what he was talking about, " Now let's say you have the Bishop on that very column blocking the Rook, now your opponent leaves the Queen in a most vulnerable position, you think to yourself, wow, he didn't notice my Bishop here, you run up and take his Queen in excitement knowing you've just taken out his most powerful weapon, then bang ! He moves that Rook all the way down and it's checkmate. Game over, you lose. " Brumhild checkmated the funeral outfitted old man.

" So you brought me here to teach me chess moves ? " Spider-Man crossed his arms.

" No, what I'm saying is, YOU are that bishop, you must protect that column from the Super Soldier, otherwise something bad is going to happen." Brumhild stood up and circled the table with his arms folded behind him.

" How familiar are you with advanced robotics? " Brumhild stared right at Spider-Man as he stood next to his chess opponent friend.

" I've had some experience. " _Doctor Otto Octavius for example. _

" Let me introduce you to Rendberg 90. " Brumhild patted the funeral outfitted man on the back.

" Greetings, kind sir. " He greeted Spider-Man with a quick smile and a wave of his hand.

" He is the most complete robot ever designed. Almost a perfect replica of a human, hard to tell the difference between him and a robot. His realism is credited to a sticky yellow plasma that circulates by a pump in his body to give him that soft real look. His intelligence is that of a super computers, but apparently needs some chess updates. The only real function would be a butler or personal assistant, the hardest part was balance, Rendberg 90 has multiple complications with balance and walking. Along with mapping out his destination before sitting down, that took awhile." Brumhild smiled. 

" So do you think the Super Soldier will be a robot then ? " Spider-Man asked over the noise of the uniformed men suddenly clacking away at they're keyboards again.

" Not entirely, but you need to watch out for any new technology he may incorporate, the military is equipped with sophisticated technology years before the public has any knowledge of it. "

" So when I engage the Super Soldier I should use _The Rook's Cannon _on him. " Spider-Man joked.

Brumhild Deimo handed Spider-Man a small metal chip. " I want you to put this tracking device on him if you get the chance. It would help us out if he happens to kill you while engaging him. This meeting is over soldier ! Now get out there and find that Super Soldier ! " Brumhild pointed to the elevator doors.

" What ? No knock out darts this time? " Spider-Man teased the commander.

" I've barely finished my mourning coffee, but if you want, I can make arrangements. " Brumhild sneered.

" No thanks Boss, I'll take the toilet elevator. " Spider-Man left the meeting leaving Brumhild with a concerned expression.

" Do you think the soldier can accomplish his mission ? " Rendberg 90 asked him, standing up with difficulty.

" He'll be fine. Spider-Man has taken on much more deadlier opponents than a modified soldier. What time is it Rendberg? Johnson was to report to me by now. " Brumhild said strolling back to his chair.

" It is exactly eight in the mourning sir. " Rendberg 90 walked over to a maintenance closet and plugged a small chord into his neck.

* * *

" Eight, " Mad Jong Pan Ye' said looking at his wrist watch after allowing a large flatbed truck enter through the iron gate, " Right on time. "

* * *

**Thanks for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion !! Tune in next time !! Same Spidey-Fic!! Same Spidey-sight!! **

**Coming up next... The Blue Scorpion ...!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Blue Scorpion

**Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Blue Scorpion – **

* * *

**8 AM...**

Abraham Kreios, A.K.A The Master, pulled into the underground garage level in his shiny, green Royals Royce. He opened the driver door and stepped out in his navy blue dress coat with a white under shirt with black tie. He brushed a wrinkle out of his black dress pants and walked towards the elevator, swinging his leather suitcase. The elevator opened several minutes later to a wave of chattering voices and the constant ringing of telephones. The Master strolled through the direct path to his office by a sea of cubicles.

"Hello, Mr Redwheel!" His secretary called out from a desk near his office.

"Hello, Pamela." The Master responded and scooped up a copy of _The Daily Bugle_ off of her desk on the way by.

"Mr. Redwheel!" A balding, middle aged man called out from the water cooler, "How was your trip to Canada?"

"Fine, Howard. It did get boring though. "Mr Redwheel smiled then opened his office door marked in gold letter indents CEO QUENTIN REDWHEEL, and closed it behind him.

The noise of chattering employees and the screaming calls of the telephones was cut short immediately as the door closed, The Master let out a relaxing sigh and walked over to his large oak desk in front of a wall sized window with a spectacular view of New York City stretching into the distance. He stood in front of the large window staring at the dot sized people and dinky cars seventy stories below. _This will be all mine, soon_. He took a black and white, crumpled photo of a mobster out of his pocket as he plopped his suitcase next to his desk. _You are about to find out why nobody says no to me_, _Ricardi Vanterosso_.

* * *

**8:20 AM...**

Mad Jong Pan Ye' stood in front of a large crate in his secret workshop located under the huge estate. The crate had blue lettering with the words _New York City Hospital_ marked on the side. _My lifes_ _work, it's finally here_. _It has been 37 years but now I can make my Super Soldier aware_. Jong was excited and it showed in his eyes.

He paced back and forth in his white lab coat as his tank treaded robot broke off the locks and security latches for the crate. The robot then sped off to a corner of the workshop and the wall opened, it entered the darkness of the maintenance room and the wall closed behind it.

Jong Pan Ye' whipped his lab coat off revealing a black t-shirt with a faded picture of a tombstone on the front of it, he threw the lab coat on his desk knocking over a cup filled with pens. He walked over to the crate as the pens spilled on to the floor making small tapping noises as they landed.

He opened the crate and looked inside, there was a black, polished coffin inside bolted to the floor. He activated his robot again to assist in freeing the large coffin and the robot wheeled it out of the crate, Jong ordered the robot to lift the coffin at an angle so his Super Soldier could walk out without harm. Jong pressed in a code on a small keypad next to the lid and a mechanism inside the coffin made a large clank noise. He slowly opened the coffin to reveal his Super Soldier.

The mad scientist's creation was in a coma-like state inside the coffin, there was an oxygen mask on his mouth and a tube injected in his neck. The creature was wearing small, black eye protectors much like those worn by a child in a swimming pool. Mad Jong injected adrenaline into his creation and removed the mask; he also removed the tube from his neck. The creature made a gurgling sound then took a step out of the coffin. His first step he crunched a pen under his left, black boot.

He looked down to see what the noise was when he caught a glimpse of his skin colour, dark grey, and he lifted both arms to reveal stumps with cylinder shaped metal rods with green flashing lights on them sticking out of both stumps.

"What happened to me?" The creature asked in a phlegm filled voice.

The creature was wearing black pants but had no shirt on, he stood at nearly seven feet tall and had scars all over his body, his stump arms were forty inches around, his chest was huge and he was unnaturally built like an exaggerated body builder. He had a bald head and a deformed face, his nose was nearly gone and his lips were cracked and split all over. One of his cheeks looked like it had melted down below his chin then snipped off.

"You were ambushed by mercenaries. The U.S government has betrayed you. I saved you from a vicious mercenary attack, I am your new master, and you will serve me and my cause. You have been injected with the sixteenth version of my blue liquid titled Cemetery. It has enhanced your strength, your agility and especially your self healing power. The only problems encountered were with your forearms exploding and the extreme sensitivity of your retinas. Now, obey my commands and follow me. "Jong looked up and spoke with that automated mouth of his that the Super Soldier stared at curiously.

"Yes. I will obey you. Sir. "The creature responded in a gurgling, hypnotic type voice.

_It worked, the hypnotic drug Grabbite 324, has him dreaming about the first human he comes in contact with he follows commands from. Perfect_.

Jong wheeled two large metal boxes in the room, each with large round holes in the top of them.

"Come here." He ordered the large grey being.

The Super Soldier walked towards the mad scientist crushing more pens under his weight as he did so.

"Put your right arm in this hole." Jong pointed to the hole on top of one of the metal boxes. The creature leaned over and stuck his right stump into the hole. A clicking noise was heard as the cylinder fit into place from his stump, then four metal claws stuck straight out from the lining of the hole and dug into his grey flesh. The creature made a low grunt noise then hauled his arm out of the hole in reflex. To his surprise, his arm was now complete from his elbow on. The black, shiny metal reflected his face as he stared at the forearm in wonder, his right forearm was nearly as thick as his forty inch bicep, and he turned his metal hand around and closed his fingers.

"It is a biotech enhanced assault arm. There is a chip and a series of wires connected to your brain that will control the electricity waves created to control it. Inside this arm there is a .50 calibre, modified, weight reduced, extendable machine gun. Near the elbow a hole will open for spent rounds once you begin firing. Your fingers can extend two inch claws for climbing." Mad Jong turned and rolled his eyes, _why am I telling him this? He looks like he's off in dreamland_.

"It is impressive you were able to modify the weight of a .50 calibre machine gun into this piece of technology." The creature stated, surprising Jong Pan Ye'. The mad scientist tried to hide his surprise, _wow; he's not the drooling puppy I thought he'd be_.

"I don't have time to go into great details right now." Mad Jong tried to show frustration in his eyes but he was impressed himself at his creation showing any kind of intelligence after the year he went through. _I really could sit here for hours discussing the complex details going into each biotech design, but I don't have the time_.

Mad Jong ordered his Super Soldier to stick his left stump into the other metal box. His creation complied and he hauled out his second biotech arm, this one slightly smaller than the right one.

"This arm has many uses. There is an electrically charged whip that extends out of the inside of your thumb. You have a four pronged grappling hook made out of indestructible cable that can shoot out of your palm. There are K-177 enhanced smoke grenades and K-187 enhanced concussion grenades that shoot out of holes that open up under your forearm. Your fingers are also capable of extending claws as well, just like your right hand, inside the hooks attached to your arm near the elbow, there are hyper adrenaline injection vials that can be auto injected directly into your veins, this can prove to be useful if you are stuck on a long mission and become fatigued during battle. My favourite weapon on your left arm is a double bladed boomerang that you can shoot out of the top of your forearm, the boomerang runs on a flat, chip based engine that makes it continually spin until you call it back to your arm, the weapon is remote based with your T.A.C.M so you can control it with your eyes to where you want it to go. " Jong walked over to a wooden chest and took out a chrome colour mask with black eye sockets.

"This is your T.A.C.M, Tactical Assault Combat Mask. " Jong pressed a button on his computer and five claw-like prongs stuck out around the mask in his hand. He took the goggles off of his creations face and placed the metal mask on him, the claws then dug into his jaw and skull making the soldier grunt again.

"This mask will provide you with a tactical display of everything around you. " Jong said as he was surrounded in a thin green line in his creations sight, a small green line extended from his shoulder showing how much he weighed, how tall he was, and if there were any dangerous weapons on him that could harm him, as well as other information such as mass dynamics.

"Your T.C.A.M is also plugged into your mind chip that you can control as well, it also can display night vision as well as heat vision, and normal vision is also an option if your tactical vision starts to annoy your eyes. Your mask is wirelessly linked to my computer recording all your actions for future reference. " Jong walked over to the garage entrance and opened the secret door.

"Now go, your mission parameters will be displayed on a HUD in your tactical vision once you're on the road. A light armoured SUV will take you to your destination, you do remember how to drive don't you, Super Soldier? "Jong waited for a response.

_Super Soldier……_

* * *

**25 miles north of Africa……1999…**

A black T-138 Sea Fighter crashed through waves effortlessly doing 60 knots as it made is way towards it destination.

Joseph T. Dales walked into the small ready room with his men sitting on benches on both sides silently awaiting the next mission.

He announced his arrival as he entered; they complied by sitting at attention, no slouching.

"Today we are heading to Blida, population one hundred, seventy two thousand people. We are putting two thousand of these people to sleep at four o'clock in the morning. We have a lot of work ahead of us; we are taking our hostages out to a remote area for pick-up. "

"Sir, " Jeffrey spoke up raising his hand, "What is the purpose of this mission? "

"I think it involves a super virus that can threaten the world. I'm not entirely sure, but I don't bite the hand that provides my pay check, do you Jeffrey? " Joseph looked around at his men, they were on the same kind of mysterious missions for the past two years.

" No, sir!" Jeffrey responded.

"That's the spirit! E.T.A twenty four minutes' men! Are you ready?!" Joseph yelled suddenly.

"YES SIR! " They all replied at the same time.

"I can't hear you?! I said, ARE WE READY?! "Joseph screamed this time.

"YES SIR! " His team screamed louder in response.

"WHO ARE WE?! " Joseph scream yelled the question.

"WE ARE……."

* * *

" The Blue Scorpion. " The voice amplified through his T.A.C.M making him sound like a normal man. 

Mad Jong still waited by the secret door.

"What did you say? " Jong asked him tilting his head a little.

"My name is The Blue Scorpion. "

* * *

**Thanks for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion!!! **

**AN: I made two drafts of this chapter, the first draft was horribly longer than this one, it included a training facility where The Blue Scorpion displayed his weapons and tested them out. I found it to be pointless overkill, also The Masters part was half a page longer so I shortened that up quite a bit as well. **

**Tell me what you think!! **


	7. Massacre and training

**Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion – **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Massacre and training – **

* * *

**10:30 PM………..**

**A **homeless man rolled over inside his makeshift cardboard home in the darkened alley. He used a bundled up roll of dirty newspapers for a pillow. A gust of wind blew debris and moved his cardboard wall around, he caught a brief smell of his own body odour as the wind almost tore his house down, usually he didn't notice the smell, so it must've been really bad this time, his stained, brown dress coat had holes in it and he could feel the wind on his back making him shiver. He picked some ants out of his beard as he sat up; he moved a piece of cardboard then slowly stood up inside the alley. He realised how hungry he was as he became more awake, he reached into his back pocket and fished around for the quarter a man gave him earlier, that he had begged for. His friends were now long gone, the homeless shelters were always full and it seemed like more and more homeless people like himself were becoming extinct, disappearing off of the face of the earth. This time last year this alley would be full of his homeless friends because of the shelters jammed packed houses. The homeless man shuffled his way to the mouth of the alley towards the sidewalk, a few cars passed by lighting him up for a moment then returning him to the darkness. During one headlight flash time he spotted a half smoked cigarette on the edge of the sidewalk. The filter on the cigarette had a smudge of brown near the end of it, possibly brown lipstick, he had hoped. Now he would have to find a light for his new bounty.

Ricardi Vanterosso, the biggest mob boss in New York, sat inside his restaurant called _Georgia's Palace. _He named the Italian restaurant after his wife who had died years ago in a fire. The restaurant sat right on the corner, lighting up the streets and giving the slum area a touch of class. Tonight was his sixtieth birthday. His family were celebrating inside the large restaurant, all one hundred and ten of them. Sleek designed cars were entering the back parking lot for the last hour or so.

The homeless man stared at _Georgia's Palace_, he imagined himself being the mob boss Ricardi, gunning down rival families, spitting in shop owners faces as he rammed a golf club into there mouths, real mobster type activity. The homeless man had almost built himself up to walk across the street and knock on that restaurant's fancy door and ask for a light. But there is some kind of party going on in there, he didn't need his jaw broken **that **badly.

A flash of headlights brought the homeless man out of the darkness again as a huge, black SUV rumbled by and stopped at the front of the restaurant. This was his chance; he could run across the street and maybe catch one of the members of the party to get a light. Hopefully this guy could be a little sympathetic and give him a quick flick of a lighter. Some people **were **nice in this city, sometimes. He ran across the street as the huge vehicle had shut its engines off. He had the cigarette out and ready to receive some flame, even if he could get a few puffs out of it, just a small, simple pleasure he's not had in a long time. The drivers door opened, but what he saw next wasn't any normal man, a chrome coloured masked man hauled himself out of the vehicle, the SUV tilted a little as the figure stood tall, and boy was it **ever **tall! The thing had black, shiny gloves on, and was wearing a dark green, camouflaged pattern shirt and something under it that wrinkled the shirt, some kind of bullet proof vest, was his skin grey? It sure looked grey, the back of his head and the skin showing under the short sleeve before the gloves was grey, the homeless man couldn't look away as he took in all the details of the mammoth that stood only a few yards away from him, his feet were firmly planted into the sidewalk from fear and he had long dropped his cigarette, but he would have to find it later, when this huge **thing **goes inside. The homeless man concluded that this was no **man, **but an alien! The creature lifted his huge, black panted leg and kicked in the fancy door! Oh boy! This thing is kicking down the **wrong **door today! The homeless man turned and ran back to a safe hiding place inside his alley across the street.

He crouched at the mouth of the alley and heard the screams of women, the cursing of men, then the loud, rapid gunshots! The windows flashed white and orange as it sounded like a fourth of July celebration across the street. Furniture breaking, shattered glass, more screams, more popping noises, then more popping noises, then only a handful of screams, then one or two people sounding like negotiating, or pleading, ya, it was pleading, no question about that, he knows what that sounds like.

* * *

**11:15 ……………………**

_Another petty crime. _Spider-Man watched from a rooftop at the action below, a convenience store scene escalated to police arresting a group of intoxicated men trying to rob a shop keeper out of packs of smokes. He sighed and jumped off the roof, he shot a string of web to the building across the street and glided as close to a commercial building as he could, he watched his reflection off of the windows as he held on to the web with one hand. _You just can't swing around all night, you handsome devil. We're going to have to get some training in here sometime. _He did a graceful back flip and landed on the edge of another building in a squat position. _Spider, spider, on the roof. __Let's go find some criminal goof. That was horrible; maybe I'm starting to lose my mind, never mind my Spidey sense. Hmm, this might be my opportunity. _He spotted several police cars chasing a cube truck with the words _Kyle's Movers _in green lettering on the side with a picture of a fat man carrying a sofa under the fancy lettering.

"Come **on, Johnny**!" A thug screamed in the passenger seat as he viewed the flashing red and blue lights in his rear-view mirror.

"Shut up," The driver responded, also looking in his rear-view mirror, "I've got this piece of junk to the floor!" Three thugs dressed in black, at the back of the van, laughed at the rookies in the front, one of the thugs patted the brown sac filled with money.

A police car pulled up along side of the cube truck, a cop started shooting at the tires, the driver quickly jerked the wheel to the left and cut the police car off into a parked car, the police car flew into the air sending metal from the parked car into the air with it after a horrible crash noise of metal meeting metal, the cop car twisted and landed right on its roof, crushing the flashing lights and smashing out all the windows as well as denting in the roof!

"Wahoo!" The thugs screamed at the small victory. Small sparks shot off the side of the truck and make twang noises as they rebounded off of the metal frame. A cop car drove right out of an alleyway directly in the path of the cube truck, the driver of the truck instinctively swerved to miss the car and scraped into the side of a parked car, this made him jerk the wheel violently to the right, the truck swerved around the brave alley police cruiser and skidded across the sidewalk, the truck ripped its way through a hedge into a park, it smashed through a fountain and two park benches while tearing up the well maintained grass! The cop cars followed, still shooting at the truck the entire time. The truck then bullied its way through another hedge as late night civilians dove out of the way, it hit the back of a parked Beetle and tore its bumper off as it skidded down a back street, and three police cars quickly followed it.

"We can't keep this up all night Johnny!" The passenger whined as he fired two shots back at the police following them.

"Just keep da truck on da road! I be bringin' ol Betsy out ere'! " A thug announced as he opened a trunk in the back.

The back doors to the cube truck swung open, the police following them suddenly stopped firing and gave each other a frightened look. A thug started firing a round barrelled mini-gun at the two squad cars, a large orange flame rapidly flashed as the mini-gun reached its full speed! The windshield of one squad car was quickly smashed to pieces by bullets, the driver hit the brakes and the police car rolled on its side then flipped over three times before coming to a mangled stop. The squad car behind that one avoided the destruction by ramming itself into a camper and coming to a complete stop, the last squad car wasn't so lucky. It had erupted into a huge ball of flame as the bullets chewed it up quickly. The cops had jumped out in the nick of time but were seriously injured on the pavement as they rolled for many yards before stopping, knocked out.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" All the thugs enjoyed the moment as they closed the back truck doors.

Then a red and blue costumed man in a red mask landed on the hood in a soft thud.

"You left your right signal light on!" Spider-Man pointed behind himself, the driver nodded to his passenger. The passenger thug leaned out his window with a handgun ready to fire at the intruder on the hood, to his horror, a web snatched the gun out of his hand and another strand of webbing quickly grabbed him by the wrist! He was hauled right out of his seat and into the air, the thug flew gracefully in the air, fifteen feet above the truck with a terrified expression on his face, Spider-Man released the web. The webbing attached to the flying thugs hand caught an overhanging light pole and he did three, Olympic style spins around the pole before hanging there by one hand, disoriented and exhausted.

Spider-Man quickly filled the front of the windshield with webbing, completely blocking the drivers view. The thug driver slammed on the brakes but was surprised as a red, web designed arm stuck in the open window and pushed the wheel to the right! **SMASH! **The truck crashed into a parked Volvo, completely caving in the rear and back half of the roof.

Spider-Man landed in the middle of the street in a crouch position. He watched the driver stumble out of the door with blood trickling down the bridge of his nose. _What's this?! My Spidey sense is tingling slightly! There's something dangerous in the back of that truck! Whew! I thought I'd never feel that tingle again! _The thug driver quickly pulled out a black handgun but Spider-Man swatted the gun away with a backhand, and then gave the thug a crunching right hook! **THWACK! **The thug spun around and smashed his head off of the truck door and fell to his back with a thud. The back doors to the truck opened and two thugs jumped out wearing black clothing, they both ran around the truck and pointed handguns right at Spider-Man at the same time!

**Bang! Bang! **They both fired with nearly perfect timing, he saw the bullets coming towards him in slow motion, he leaned backwards and shot two webs at the thugs, both web lines stuck to both of they're foreheads, the bullets whizzed past Spider-Man's head as he pulled back and did a back flip, both thugs launched forwards off of they're feet! Spider-Man landed and stuck out both of his arms, the thugs flew into each arm and they did quick back flips before landing hard on they're stomachs with multiple thuds.

"A double clothesline! They are down and out folks! " Spider-Man joked.

Another man appeared in black clothing from the back of the truck, this was what Spider-Man had sensed, and he was carrying a mini-gun! Before any smart remarks could be made, the man pressed the trigger and the barrel began spinning, large orange, rapid flames shot out of the barrel and the bullets ripped through the air creating a heat laser effect. But Spider-Man had already jumped behind the wreckage to his left, avoiding the stream of bullets that spit up cement in the distance.

"Ya bloomin' coward!" The man screamed as he fired more rounds into the wreckage sending sparks all over the truck and wrecked Volvo. One spark ignited leaking gas and both vehicles exploded! **BOOM! **The man flew on his back and landed on the sidewalk across the road, pieces of burning wreckage flew all over the street! A large mushroom cloud of black smoke rose up in the air. The thug gathered his wits and stood up, he stretched his back and was about to pick up his mini-gun several feet away when a car door slammed into his side, he fell awkwardly on his side, in pain from the fall.

"Guns are the number one reason for gunshot wounds in New York City." Spider-man joked as he landed next to the thug.

"Take 'dis den, ya freak!" The thug yelled as he whipped a knife out of his boot. He jumped up quickly and slashed at Spider-Man. He simply dodged the attacks and knocked the thug with a lightning quick right and left, he followed that with an uppercut! **SMACK! CRACK! THWACK! **The thug flew back and bounced off of a brick wall onto his stomach, on the hard sidewalk. Spider-Man tied the thug up in webbing then hung him upside down on a neon sign announcing _The Queen Street Hotel. _

"And the winner is," Spider-Man paused, then held up his own hand, "The amazing, Spider-Man!"

He smiled to himself as he watched the thug slowly bounce up and down from the neon sign. _Unscathed as well, what's this?! _He felt a slight prickle of pain in his right side. He noticed a hood ornament stuck into his right side from the explosion.

_I take that back, not quite unscathed. _He plucked the Volvo hood ornament out of his side and jumped into the night sky.

* * *

_Well, that was a fun workout. _Spider-Man swung from building to building through the city as police cars raced under him towards the mess he left behind. _I should make my own exercise video, BEATING THUGS WITH SPIDER-MAN! It would be an instant classic. Oh! There's Angelo! His timing is perfect! _

"Hey Angelo!" Spider-Man called out as he stuck to the side of an apartment building. A pizza delivery guy dressed in his stores yellow colours was walking down the sidewalk holding a temperature bag with pizza inside. Angelo looked around but couldn't locate where the voice was coming from.

"Up here!" Spider-Man waved.

"Oh! Hey Spida-Man! How you doin'? " He called out.

"I'm hungry! Think you can hook me up with some pizza! " Spider-Man rubbed his belly to make his point.

"Hey, no problem Spida-Man! Catch! " Angelo grabbed a pizza out of the bag and threw the box into the night sky, a web caught the box and it quickly zipped back towards the apartment where Spider-Man grabbed it, thanked Angelo and continued on his way.

Spider-Man entered his window to his apartment and quickly threw off his mask; he grabbed a slice of pizza as he struggled to take his red boots off. He grabbed his housecoat and plopped on the sofa, he grabbed the remote and was about to turn the television on when he realized something. _I need to report to Commander Deimo! I don't need a buzzing reminder. _

He walked out to the hallway and used the pay phone to dial Brumhild's number. _I don't need those whack jobs securing my personal phone number. Funny thing is, with this bug attached to my collar bone, they could just look around and find good old Peter walking down a New York City sidewalk on the way to work. I don't think they're too interested in my secret identity though. _

"Report!" Brumhild answered.

"Do you stay there all day or what?" Peter asked, smiling, he then took a big bite of his pizza.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Spider-Man, report."

"Nothing to report, boss. Except a well armed thug with a mini-gun, but that was nothing. " Peter watched carefully for any tenants walking around down the stairs.

"Don't waste your time fighting regular thugs Spider-Man! You have to concentrate on Mad Jong Pan Ye' and his experiment. Do I make myself clear? "

"As clear as this reception will allow, boss." Peter said, then the line died and he stood there in his housecoat holding a pay phone with a dial tone in his ear. _What a cranky old sock. I wonder if he's related to Jameson in any way. _Peter heard a clank noise at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly hung up the phone and looked over the banister. _Nothing there. _His landlord's door knob suddenly started to shake as someone was ready to exit the apartment, Peter turned and ran towards his room but the side of his blue housecoat caught a stray nail sticking out of the banister, his housecoat was ripped completely from his frame as he was left in his boxer shorts. He turned around quickly to try and retrieve his housecoat, but it was too late. His landlord stood at his door shaking his head at the scene before him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion! **

**Coming up next!! Shopping Spree!! **


	8. Shopping Spree

Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion-

* * *

Chapter 8- Shopping Spree –

* * *

Peter Parker walked into the busy floor of the Daily Bugle, he could see Jameson pointing fingers and roaring at reporters with a red face through the glass.

"Hey Peter!" A reporter waved to get his attention, he was sitting at his desk with shredded papers and pictures all over the top of it. Peter strolled over and stood next to Craig's desk.

"What's up, Craig?" Peter asked sampling some photos of Politicians and celebrities.

"Did you hear what happened last night?"

"No," Peter wasn't sure what Craig referred to, he was out most of the night, it seemed quiet to him.

"Spider-Man returned! Almost every newspaper covered the story before _The Daily Bugle_, Jameson is in a horrible mood now." Craig slapped an edition of _The New York Guardian_ on his desk, the front cover read- _Robbers foil police, but not Spider-Man_. Peter had to smile at the front page, it was a picture of the man he sent flying to the overhead light pole. The picture was of the thug hanging by one hand by a strand of webbing.

"I better get in there; he'll want photos of Spider-Man, pronto." Peter scurried off towards Jameson's office.

He slid inside the office and stood near Robbie, who watched the entire ordeal from the start. _There she is again, Susan Greenberg. I should tell her I'm sorry for taking off on her the other day. Man, she looks even better in that dress suit. _

"So then we are officially the last place in New York to cover the latest story on Spider-Man." Jameson said sitting down, trying to remain as calm as he could after yelling all morning.

"So you know what I'm about to say next then, right?" Jameson waited for an answer; he lit a new cigar and puffed on it.

"Get out there and find something to report?" A reporter tried, weakly.

Jameson gave Robbie a defeated look as he took a long puff of his cigar, making the ash glow bright orange.

"Get out there and take pictures of Spider-Man. Give me something I can USE!" Jameson jumped up scaring everyone in the room.

A young, fat reporter came in the room with a homeless man behind him.

"Hello Harold!" Jameson greeted the young reporter with a smile, but had an insane look in his eyes, "Could you kindly tell me why you have a bum following you into my office? I just had these floors cleaned. Don't tell me your future version of yourself followed you in here."

"Sir, he..."

" ..And if you don't mind telling me WHY YOU ARE TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATE?!" Jameson slammed his fist on his desk, turning a new shade of dark red.

His intercom beeped.

"What?" Jameson hammered the receive button with his thumb.

"Your pills, sir." His secretary answered, sounding concerned.

"Shut up!" Jameson ignored her and focussed his gaze at the homeless man, standing behind the late reporter.

"Spill it then." He sat down almost missing his chair, several reporters covered they're mouths trying not to show any reaction.

"Sir, he has information that no other publishing company has heard of, yet." The reporter offered.

"Out with it, then." Jameson waved his cigar as he caught a glimpse of the front page of the _New York Guardian_ on his desk.

"Ricardi Vanterosso and his entire mob family were massacred last night." The reporter stated, almost smiling.

Jameson stood up quickly, " What did you say?!"

"That's right, we have the only witness who saw the entire thing, and he saw the man who did it. He says the police cut off the entire area, no reporters or civilians could enter the slums last night; he said there were at least one hundred and five bodies carried out. But he may have miscounted. "

The homeless man stepped forward, "He was no man. It was a creature, an alien. I want to be paid for this information, Mr Jameson. "

"You don't have to worry about that. You'll be able to pay for an apartment in New York for the next two years for this one." Jameson was getting excited. The homeless man smiled revealing beautiful rows of yellow teeth.

"Go to our artist who will draw up the man, or creature that you saw." Jameson waved his arm for them to shoo away. Peter rubbed his chin, _This is very interesting. I can't believe I missed that one last night_. He followed the reporter and homeless man out of the office. Peter stood outside a small room and watched the homeless man describe the thing he saw to an artist who also asked questions while waving his pen and adding strokes now and then. The final product looked scary, a metal mask, camouflage clothing, black gloves, black pants, grey skin. _What was with the grey skin?_ _It must be an exaggeration on the homeless man's part. _

An hour later...

The artist walked in and planted the picture of the man who killed Ricardi Vanterosso and his entire family on Jameson's desk. He picked up the picture and rubbed his chin.

"So what do we call this guy? " Jameson quickly glanced at the row of reporters sitting in front of his desk.

"How about, Major Death!" A reporter suggested. A few reporters nodded in agreement.

"No, that's a stupid name. Hmm." Jameson studied the artists picture and scratched his head.

"General Mayhem?" Another reporter tried.

"I like the General part, I've GOT it! General Massacre! _General Massacre wipes out Mob in one night!_ That will be our headline! Perfect! I love it! Your fired, you too, get out, oh and you too! " Jameson continued to growl at the reporters.

_General Massacre, the Super Soldier made an appearance last night while I was swinging around. If my Spidey Sense worked at full strength I would've caught him in the act. _

"Peter." Susan touched his shoulder.

"Hi!" He waved, _what a complete dork you are Peter._

"Do you want to come down to Frazzle's with me for a coffee?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure," _Is she hitting on me_? "Sounds great!"

* * *

**One hour later………..**

"So you actually KNOW Spider-Man?" Susan was impressed at the news as she guarded her coffee at the shiny white table inside Frazzle's.

"I'm kind of his personal photographer. " Peter grinned as he sipped his coffee out of a cup with Frazzle's fancy design on it.

"So our assignment won't be that hard then. " She stated in a matter of fact voice, sipping her coffee with her full, red lips.

"Oh, ya, our assignment. Spider-Man hasn't been around much the past year or so. He's tough to find now-a-days." Peter rotated the cup on the table with his fingers. _This doesn't feel right. I know I'm not cheating on MJ but, this almost seems like a date. _

"Got any girlfriends stashed away in your closet Peter?" Susan asked suddenly, flashing a mischievous grin.

_Well, this is it. She does like me after all. Time to let her down. Or should I? MJ would never find out about Susan. No! No, you can't do this to either woman, even though they could be sisters. Wait a minute! What if she's MJ's distant cousin or something and is spying on me for MJ? Nah, she wouldn't do that. Or would she?! _

"I take it by your silence, that's a yes." Susan sipped her coffee again, this time leaving a small red lipstick mark on the edge of the cup.

"Yes, we're practically married. We plan on being married by the time she gets back from Toronto." Peter let out a shy smile.

"Oh," Susan Greenberg didn't seem at all disappointed, "She's away for awhile." She then gave Peter another mischievous grin.

_What is with this woman?! If I don't get away from this coffee shop soon I'm afraid she'll chew my face off from lust! Or is she just crazy? _Suddenly Peter's Spidey sense went berserk! He slowly looked out the window to see what it was, the sensation reminded him of the time Doc Ock attacked MJ and himself inside the coffee shop, he quickly stood up knocking over his coffee. The sensation went away as quickly as it came.

"What's wrong with you?" Susan asked, concerned as she wiped the coffee up on the table with a napkin.

_You should ask yourself that very same question, _"Nothing, I have to go! I forgot I have to dig holes for my Aunt May!" Peter yelled running out of the coffee shop. _No! You already used that lame excuse! I can't believe I said that! Ah, well! I have to find out where that sense came from, it must've been a car or something. _

* * *

**The Brillian Mall……**

A small boy carrying a red balloon was being hauled quickly through the huge mall, dodging crowds of people. The older boy had a concerned expression on his face.

"Jake, look at the balloons!" The boy cried out as he pointed to the huge Scooby-Doo balloons floating near the skylight a few floors up. His older brother didn't answer the kid, he just continued to look around concerned and bit his bottom lip. They were completely lost and it was his fault for stopping and checking out the latest X-Box games while his mother continued on walking.

"I think we better find a guard to help us, probably near the entrance or something." The ten year old told his little brother in a shaky voice, his little blue Yankee capped brother started to haul on his hand as they passed by a huge toy store.

"No, Mikey! We don't have time!" Jake hissed at Mikey.

"Come on! I wanna see the toys!" The little boy whined.

Jake hauled his little brother along with more force this time as they finally reached the entrance to _The Brillian Mall_. A guard decked out in official Rent-A-Cop gear stood in one spot tapping his night stick on his leg as he chewed gum. He nodded at a group of old ladies that entered the mall, the old ladies giggled and commented on nice young men.

"Mister!" Jake hollered at the guard to get his attention as he struggled to restrain his little brother.

"Hey kid," The guard strolled over and gave the kid a reassuring smile. "What's the problem, you lost?"

"Ya, we lost our mom a little while ago." Jake's eyes started to fill up with tears as realization kicked in that he may never see his mom again.

"Hey, don't worry about it kid, we'll just head up to the main office and we'll call her on the interco…."

**SMASH!! CRASH!! SMASH!! **

The guard nearly jumped out of his polished brown shoes as the entrance windows and door frames were punched to pieces! The Blue Scorpion stomped his way inside the mall as pieces of glass fell off of his dark green camouflaged shirt to the floor.

Both kids screamed as the giant monster stomped its way towards them, the guard jumped into The Blue Scorpion's path and held up his hand in a stop motion. The guard was violently backhanded right through a _CC Banking International _window, shattering it and sliding across the tile floor. People started to panic and run around screaming at the sight of the tall, masked monster.

"I am the Blue Scorpion!" He screamed as loud as he could over the panicked shoppers. He tilted his head back and screamed an insanely loud war cry.

The Blue Scorpion turned and ran into a Jewellery store; people quickly ran out and dove out of the way as the massive beast shoulder checked the wall, smashing right through it into the toy store next to it. Teddy bears and other stuffed animals were scattered off of the shelf as the monster crashed through the wall sending white dust and chunks of wood flying through the air inside the toy store! He picked up a nearby employee by the scruff of his shirt and threw him over the counter, the employee bounced off of the back wall breaking shelves and boxes of toys that were neatly stacked on them moments before.

"RAHH!!" He screamed again as he shoulder checked the next wall crashing right through it into a small diner, he kicked a table in half then picked up a chair and threw it at a pack of people running for the exit. His tactical view was going crazy, highlighting everything in the diner, the weights, the height and mass of every object in the place. He raised both massive arms and crashed his metal forearms through the counter top sending the napkin containers and bowls of candy flying into the air.

"Freeze, Police!" A group of ten police officers stood at the entrance to the diner, all with they're side arms drawn, directly at the large monster.

"I surrender!" The Blue Scorpion announced, raising his massive arms to the sky. One officer bravely took out a pair of handcuffs that wouldn't come close to fitting Mad Jong's creation and slowly walked towards The Blue Scorpion with his gun shakily pointing at the chrome colour mask with black eyes.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP!! **

Smoke bombs quickly shout out of small holes in his left black forearm. They rebounded off of the ceiling and quickly filled the diner with white smoke.

The officers fired into the smoke, but hit nothing but destroyed counter tops. The smoke started to pour out of the diner into the mall engulfing all of the police officers.

"W-Where did he go?" One of them asked followed by a sickening thud! The officer flew out of the smoke and crashed into the side of an escalator, denting it a little then falling several meters to the hard mall floor.

**Thump! SMACK! THUD! KA-POW! **

Police officers flew out of the smoke left and right, one of them smashed into the glass elevator on the second floor! The huge crowd of people were almost all gone from the mall, except two teenagers huddled behind a large fake bush, watching all the action.

"See that man! Those cops were smashed dude!" One of the teens whispered in amazement.

The Blue Scorpion walked slowly out of the smoke as it curled around him desperately trying to get out of its way.

"You know something? **I** was excited the first time **I **visited the mall too! " Spider-Man stood in the creatures way with his arms folded on his chest.

"Get out of my way, maggot!" The Blue Scorpion took a swing at Spider-Man who dodged the blow easily.

"Easy there General Massacre! My name is Spider-Man by the way, in case you were wondering what that guy's name was that handed you that most excellent beating. " He taunted.

"My name is The Blue Scorpion!" The creature responded in anger.

"The what? The _Blue _Scorpion? But there's nothing _Blue _about you? " Spider-Man looked the creature up and down wondering why he called himself that.

"I don't have time for your childish games!" The Blue Scorpion raised his right arm, a compartment opened and cannon rolled out of the top and extended past his black, metal fist. The creature began firing his .50 calibre machine gun making a loud rapid cracking sound, creating a spray of orange fire from just above his fist. Spider-Man barely dived out of the way as the tile floor broke in several places and jumped up in the air in pieces as bullets penetrated it.

The Blue Scorpion jumped and did a front roll continuing to fire his machine gun at Spider-Man, the web slinger ran sideways on the wall above the diner as several small explosions ripped out the side of the cement wall as dozens of bullets hammered it!

The Blue Scorpion walked slowly in front of the wrecked stores carefully aiming his machine gun arm while firing non-stop at Spider-Man. His target on Spider-Man through his combat mask kept losing its mark as the red and blue costumed man jumped around the store signs as they exploded from his bullets, _this creature is incredibly agile. _Spider-Man swung right across the mall landing on the moving arm of an escalator while bullets whizzed past him.

The Blue Scorpion quit firing and the gun retracted and rolled back inside his right forearm. He began running towards the escalators.

"I'll be on the second floor when you're done goofing off!" Spider-Man called out as he neared the second floor via the escalator rail.

The nearly seven foot tall creature jumped into the air shooting his grappling hook out of his left hand, the hooks stuck to the cement ceiling and he swung briefly on it, he landed ahead of Spider-Man near a coffee shop on the second floor.

"Nice landing! I'll have to dock points though, for being extremely ugly and all. " Spider-Man joked. The Blue Scorpion ran up to him and threw a haymaker style punch that was easily dodged and countered with a punch to the stomach by Spider-Man. The web slinger quickly blotted out the creature's eye pieces with small globs of webbing and went to town punching The Blue Scorpion in the gut with several strong uppercuts. The creature grunted with each shot and staggered back a few steps. He then ripped the globs of webbing off of his eye pieces, only to see a red boot flying at his face, **THWACK! **Spider-Man jump kicked the grey monster hard in the face! The Scorpion flew back off of his feet and crashed right through a large glass window advertising _Monty's Excellent Video Rentals. _

The creature scrambled to his feet only to be jump kicked again by a swinging Spider-Man right into the store! Both feet planted right on his chest and he flew backwards, smashing right through the counter!

Spider-Man jumped up on the undamaged end of the video rental counter and was met with a loud crack! A blue, sparking ball of energy ripped the front of his costume near his left shoulder sending him reeling backwards onto his back!

He sat up on the carpeted floor with small fingers of smoke rising off of the ripped hole in his costume. The Blue Scorpion stood up behind the counter with a black whip hanging out of his left hand with wriggling blue veins wrapped around the electrified weapon.

He cracked the electrified whip again towards Spider-Man, the web slinger quickly threw his right arm up and the whip wrapped around his forearm! He started convulsing as powerful currents of electricity ran through his body. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker with each passing moment as he tried to unwrap the whip from his forearm, without success.

"You were a great test, but now your time here in this world has come to an end." The Blue Scorpion pointed at the continually convulsing superhero.

Spider-Man quickly lifted his left arm and shot an electrified web right on The Blue Scorpion's mask! Now both combatants were suffering the same fate. The masked creature extended the climbing claws on his right hand and slashed away the web, breaking it. He then raised his right arm and the .50 calibre machine gun rolled out and extended again, pointing at the shaking superhero. Spider-Man stood up and jumped to one side, he pulled on the whip with both hands just as The Blue Scorpion began firing, and the masked creature was yanked off of his feet! Spider-Man swung The Blue Scorpion around the store smashing him through isles of DVD's as the masked creature's machine gun fired bullets all over the store, smashing the lights overhead, chewing up posters on the wall. The whip finally let go from Spider-Man's forearm and the momentum from the swing sent The Blue Scorpion crashing right through the wall! **BOOOOM!! **

The Blue Scorpion crashed right to the outside air sending dust and bricks flying into the sky! He quickly reached out and extended claws on both hands into the side of the building to slow his descent! He plopped gently onto the grass next to the mall much to the horror of people sitting in the outside park. Police cars screamed by the nearest street to cover the entrance way to the mall. _You win this round Spider-Man. Now, where did I park my truck? Oh yes, the entrance. _

Spider-Man sat at the entrance to the destroyed video store holding his head. He looked down at the large, burnt out hole in his costume. _Looks like I'll be up sewing all night tonight. I never did get a chance to plant that tracking device on him; he's not THAT tough though. If I was operating at one hundred percent I could've taken him down today. Ah well, looks like the place is filling up with cops, I better make with the webs. _Spider-Man stood up, he reached a shaky arm to shoot a web at the skylight when something strange happened, no web shot out! _Oh this is just perfect! What a time for my powers to start failing! _

The Blue Scorpion approached his large, shiny black SUV surrounded by police near the entrance to the mall; he casually lifted a civilian off of his feet and held him in front as a shield. The area was covered in blue and red flashing lights as fifty cops stood in the area pointing side arms at The Blue Scorpion.

"Stay back or I kill the priest!" The masked creature announced.

"Um, I'm a caretaker. Not a priest." The hostage corrected the monster. The Blue Scorpion threw the man inside the SUV and squealed the tires; he turned and smashed through a corner of the mall, ripping his way through the small park onto a busy street.

_This should be a challenging escape. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion! **

**AN: I pumped up the action a little the past two chapters. I find writing action scenes a little tough. Review and tell me if it blows chunks! **


	9. Escaping the Law

** Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion - **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Escaping the Law - **

* * *

"I repeat, suspect is armed and dangerous! Driving a late model Saturn SUV, modified, black in colour! Can't get a proper reading on the plate! Heading west on Reade St. We are in hot pursuit! Unit 812, where are you guys?! " A New York city Police officer frantically yelled into his two way radio, several yards away through his windshield, he could see the back of the large, black SUV, swerving his way around traffic, barely missing cars as he cut several of them off in a wave of burning rubber.

"Unit 812 here, we are en route on West Broadway, we're setting up to cut him off at the intersection! Unit 910, we need a roadblock set up at the end of Reade St, in case we miss our cut off! Respond! "

"This is 910! Way ahead of you cowboy! "

"Hello, we interrupt your regular broadcast to bring you an update on the chase through New York City. I'm Pamela Drakens from the 5 O'CLOCK News Hour, police are in hot pursuit of an armed suspect who earlier caused massive damages to _The Brillian Mall, _we'll take you live to the sky with Frank Mareitti, (the live reporter is reporting from the passenger seat inside the news helicopter yelling into his Mic. to dramatize the event) " Thanks Pam! As you can see, police are in hot pursuit of that black SUV swerving its way through traffic! There have been no reports yet of any shots fired! Oh my god! He just barely missed that woman crossing the street! (Covers his Mic. as he talks to the pilot, the camera shakes as the pilot makes a sharp turn) We have just been ordered out of the area by the police! (Camera gets a shot of two police helicopters with dark blue stripes on the side with large NYPD in white letters over the stripes, one hovering in front of them, the other screaming past. Pamela is back on the screen, not suspecting the quick transition at all, she quickly blinks then continues.) We'll have more on this developing scene by the hour..."

"Eagle 634, we have a visual on the suspect. " The helicopter police officer reported as he watched the action below.

The black SUV approached the intersection where the second units were ready to cut him off from the immediate right, it swerved and squealed its tires loudly onto a nearby sidewalk! People screamed and jumped out of the way of the vehicle as it smashed right through a corner store sending products and glass all over the street as it exited the other side. The second unit were surprised as the large vehicle smashed right through the middle of the eight cop cars , ripping one of the bumpers off Unit 287! The cops bumper spiralled in the air and smashed through _Maggie's Flower Shop _window! The Black SUV pulled onto the sidewalk as police cars tried to ram it! Pedestrians panicked and dove out of the way of the large truck barrelling down the sidewalk, taking out a bright red hot dog stand, sending splinters of wood into the air as well as a large umbrella with the words _Jake's Hot Dogs _displayed all over it.

" He's heading EAST! He's heading east on WEST Broadway on the sidewalk! Unit 910, take your leave of the road block and cut him off! (Crackling static! ) No, we HAD a license plate number but its one of those LED ones, it keeps changing! " Traffic on West Broadway was at a standstill as dozens of police cars made u-turns to pursue the large black truck that smashed through another hot dog stand before returning to the road. It fish tailed and made a wide turn onto another road to exit the busy street.

"He's heading West on Thomas St! I repeat..."

"This is Unit 450, we have a road block set up at the end of Harrison and Hudson, he's not getting by us here! "

"Unit 812! He's heading north on Hudson, we should be able to box him in!"

"Eagle 634! Watch Worth Street! He'll ditch you there if he spots the roadblock in time!"

"Thanks Eagle, we'll cover the street!"

The SUV, picking up speed, doesn't see an obvious flaw in the box set up on worth Street and barrels right on by an easy exit, it continues to advance on the multiple police cars blocking the entire street, several police officers standing behind the roadblock with shotguns in hand.

"He's gonna ram us! " An officer yells as he runs to one side of the roadblock, followed by other officers who realize the situation.

The large black truck approached the roadblock and suddenly turned sharply to it's right, smashing through a large garage door into _Al's Automotive Service Station. _A big wave of white smoke poured out of the large hole in the metal garage door.

"Suspect has crashed into _Al's Auto _! I repeat ..."

"Eagle 634! Suspect has made a new exit on side b! I repeat! The suspect is now on Leonard St! " Both choppers continued to assist the ground units. A cop ran down the road dodging civilians, he threw a large blue bag then yanked on it with force, a set of road spikes slid out to cover the length of the road, seconds later, the black SUV ran right over the spikes making multiple popping noises followed by white smoke from all of its tires, the cop's mouth hung open as the truck continued on its way, with reinflated tires!

The group of officers from the road block were scrambling to get inside their cop cars as the black suspect vehicle screamed around the corner behind them to continue on its path down Hudson Street!

"Getting confirmation to call off pursuit! I repeat..."

"Negative! Negative! Unit 812, heading north on Moore, we'll stop the suspect,

Unit 810, get some cover on Greenwich to block an exit!"

"I'm right on his ass 812! We need different Units at that location!"

"Pull out to Greenwich! We've got him coming down Moore! Don't be stupid and follow my orders!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Spider-Man hid inside a small storage closet inside _Monty's Excellent Video Rentals _inside _The Brillian Mall. _He watched police pick through the wreckage of DVD covers, broken glass, the broken counter top, and all the multiple bullet holes. He watched them through a tiny crack where the door closes..

"Jesus Frank," One of the officers said in amazement as he inspected the spray of holes on the wall, "What kind of machine gun was this guy using anyway?"

"I don't know, Uzi 9mm ?" Frank shrugged as he kicked a DVD across the floor.

"Give me a break, this looks more like a mounted .50 Caliber cannon. But you can't carry them things around man! My uncle used to have a used weapon shop, seen these sized holes before, yep, definitely a heavy, mounted machine gun, gotta be .50 cali..."

"Listen up! DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE IDIOTS! " The fat, bearded Police Chief arrived on the scene, Micheal Nimolty.

"If we mess up ONE more investigation, we'll be the laughing stocks of the entire city. Now get out of here ! " He continued to scream at his men.

_Phew! That should buy me some more time to think of how to get out of this mess._

_What is wrong with my powers? I can't even shoot a single web! This is exactly like the time I gave up being Spider-Man for awhile, I lost my powers that time too, it's like my mood reflects my ability, like if I'm depressed, I'm weaker or something. __What I don't need right now is to be sitting in some dark interrogation room answering questions all night. That Blue Scorpion was something else, but I should've taken him down easily, there's definitely something wrong with me here. _Spider-Man searched through the pitch black storage room, _at least my night vision is still working a little bit. _He picked up a DVD with no sleeve inside the case yet, _I've got it! I'll cover myself in DVD covers until the investigators leave for the...what the hell am I thinking?! _

_Am I going insane?! No,no,no. THINK! _He tapped the cover on the side of his head as he tried to find a way out of this situation. Then he spotted overalls hanging at the back of the room. _Looks like its time to play Mr. Innocent bystander. _

"Help! Is there anyone out there?! HELP! "

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"We need paramedics on 240 Greenwich St! I repeat..."

"Unit 810, calling off pursuit here! Too much traffic! Eagle, keep an eye on the suspect! We'll set up roadblocks!"

"Eagle 634, he's on the West Side Highway 9A, heading north bound! He is picking up speed! Get on the highway! I repeat! He's heading..."

"We're on it Eagle!"

The black SUV drove around speeding cars on the highway, two transfer trucks ahead suddenly took stock of the situation through C.B transmissions and started to block the black truck from advancing further on the highway, they continually switched lanes as the suspect tried to pass by.

"Eagle 634! Somebody get on the horn to those jackasses! This is an ARMED SUSPECT! "

"Unit 704, we've got confirmation to the truckers to quit blocking, OH MY GOD! WE NEED PARAMEDICS ON WEST SIDE HIGHWAY 9A! MAJOR TRAFFIC ACCIDENT ! "

The transfer truck on the left lane had it's tires shot out on one side causing the truck to skid along the highway and crash into the guard rail, it jack knifed and skidded along the shoulder on its side, sending sparks and smoke in a long trail on the highway. A speeding, red Corvette lost control behind the accident and completely cut off a small Mazda 323 next to it, sending the smaller car off the road and crumpling up in the right side guardrail in a twisted, continuos flipping pile of metal! The red corvette smashed into the back corner of the other transfer truck as the suspect accelerated past the accident, the red Corvette was rammed violently from behind by another red sport car, sending it into the air, spiralling once, then landing on its roof, it then started to flip end over end! The red Corvette, with the crumpled in rear end and smashed hood, slowly skidded towards the right side rail, but then was completely chopped in half by another transfer truck! **BOOM! **What was left of the front half of the car went flying over the right side rail, the back half remains of the car scattered all over the highway! Dozens of rear end accidents caused a chain reaction as the accident slowed the highway down to a complete stop.

"Eagle 277, all units fall back! Call off your pursuit, a roadblock is set up on highway 9A! "

A massive amount of police cars covered the highway, fifty cops stood behind a jam packed road block with guns ready. The SUV sped up towards the roadblock with no visible escape route, the cops opened fire as hundreds of sparks shot off all sides of the truck, but the bullet proof truck continued its wreck less path towards the roadblock! The wave of police officers ran away from they're cars as the SUV slammed into the first group of police cars doing nearly 100 miles per hour! **CRASH! **

Two New York City Police cruisers were completely destroyed as the truck smashed through them, one of the cop cars created a twisted pile of wreckage underneath the truck, launching it into the air! The SUV landed right on top of another police car and rolled off of it, crushing the car like a pancake in the process, the SUV rolled sideways up onto another police car crushing it as well, the black truck flew into the air sideways and did another two flips in the air as it landed on yet another police car in a final crashing explosion! Both the police car and SUV exploded in a huge ball of smoke and fire sending glass, metal fragments and tires into the sky!

A huge group of police officers approached the burning SUV quickly with guns drawn, they hauled out a burning body from the wreckage. But couldn't find the second body. The driver was killed instantly from the impact, but the hostage was nowhere to be seen.

"Nelson here! I need confirmation that the suspect indeed have a hostage, over!"

"Affirmative Nelson, the suspect had one hostage approx at 5 feet 10 , white Caucasian, balding male, dark clothing, possibly a priest. Over."

" Eagle 634, at anytime did the suspect throw the hostage from the...wait a second! Hold on Eagle, (static, more pausing), Trevor, give me another description of the suspect, over!"

" Suspect is approx 6 feet 8, approx three hundred pounds, grey skin paint, wearing a metal mask, over. "

"No, we don't have the suspect here. We have a middle aged male, approx 6 foot 1, one hundred and fifty pounds at best. This man is dead. What the hell? (Static, more pausing) Eagle 634, please come in, over. "

"This is 634."

"At any point did the suspect throw the hostage or jump out of the truck? Over."

"No, we followed him the entire time, you have the suspect. Over. "

"Eagle, we DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT MAN HERE! "

"I don't understand, we had him in our sights the entire pursuit! Eagle 634 and Eagle 277, there's no way he's not there, he must still be in that wreckage."

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Peter opened his apartment door after much jiggling with the key, he walked inside the damp apartment with a defeated look on his face. He was wearing a dusty Yankee ball cap with dark blue overalls with red paint blotches on them, with no shirt under it, he had his costume tucked into the front flap of the overalls, but left his boots on, the legs of the pants were long enough to cover the spider artwork on them, the police believed his story. He had told them his name was Peter Parker, a photographer from the daily Bugle, he was painting his apartment when his cranky wife told him to run out and rent _Cross Doves, _he explained that she's cranky AND pregnant, the officers got a laugh out of that one, then he explained that he had heard gun fire and hid inside the storage room, he didn't see anything. A plain and simple escape plan, executed perfectly.

_I really need sleep, I haven't slept in days. Maybe that's why my powers aren't working so great. _Peter took a quick shower and dried off, he covered himself in his housecoat and layed back on his messy bed, his head swirling with the events of the last twenty four hours.

_The Blue Scorpion, the name suits him fine I guess, since that was the name of his unit. I just don't know how I'm going to track this monster and find out where that damn mad scientist is, and HIS boss too! Oh why do you keep putting up with this?! Quit being Spider-Man and live a normal life!! Stop saying that ! How many times do you keep telling yourself that!? You have a responsibility to...ya, ya, ya ! How many times do I have to tell myself that old speech! Sorry Uncle Ben, I don't think I can handle this responsibility any longer. It's impossible, I can't keep doing this, eventually I'll lose everyone I love because of it. But if that were the case, Venom and Sandman would still be out there, creating chaos at they're leisure. __But at least Harry would still be alive...if only I could tell him I'm sorry, just once! I can't help feeling like I failed him somehow... _tears rolled down the side of Peter's cheeks and melted into the crumpled pillow.

_I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry..._He drifted off to sleep without warning. Peter Parkers dreams were filled with images of MJ, this brought a smile to his face as he layed there with wet cheeks.

But the sleeping smile quickly dissipated as his dreams of MJ were quickly replaced by a disapproving stare of Harry Osborn, lying in an open coffin.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion...**

**AN: In the next chapter I'll shed some light on the confusing ending of that car chase, but the smart reader should be able to figure out how The Blue Scorpion escaped the NYPD without much trouble. **


	10. Dawn of Pillowcaseman!

**Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion -**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Dawn of Pillowcase-man -**

* * *

**T**he large garage door opened slowly and a beat up station wagon with wood side panels and tinted windows, drove in slowly. The garage door closed leaving the car in the darkness of the twelve car garage. The light flicked on as the engine let its last rattle go before shutting down completely. The Blue Scorpion opened the door of the car and got out, the car groaned as it leaned on its shocks. Mad Jong Pan Ye' waited next to the number pad as his creation walked towards him. 

"Well done." Jong said as he pressed in the code to open the secret floor to his workshop. They both walked down into the room, the mad scientist walked over to his computer, The Blue Scorpion took a swipe at a nearby glass container. Jong was a bit shocked to see his container smash against the far wall into tiny shards.

"Who is he? Who is this Spider-Man? " The Blue Scorpion demanded.

"He is our enemy, the defender of New York City. Come here, take a look at your last mission." Jong pressed some buttons and a still picture of the inside of the SUV sat there waiting to be played. The Blue Scorpion stomped over and stood next to his master. Jong pressed enter and the screen came to life.

"Here you are getting out, following your mission parameters, you have arrived at the exact location for your second mission. Here we go, a little further, here you are swatting a security guard out of the way...then you start smashing through some stores to create some panic. Here you are inside the smoke using your heat vision to swat away some police officers. And here is the part of the mission we didn't count on..." Mad Jong paused the image of Spider-Man standing in the middle of the screen with his arms crossed.

"He is not human, master Jong. " The Blue Scorpion stated.

"Oh, " Jong scratched the back of his head, ruffling his long white hair a little, "He's definitely human. His abilities are enhanced, like yours. His agility might be a bit more advanced though." Jong pressed enter and watched the fight in its entirety.

"What is he shooting out of his wrists? " The mad scientist's creation asked with confusion in his voice.

"I believe it is some sort of synthetic webbing, but I can't be certain. I was a little disappointed you didn't use your full arsenal against Spider-Man. No concussion grenades, no self guided boomerang. " Mad Jong paused the image to a destroyed Video Store wall and part of the sky showing in the background, it was at the end of the fight.

"I didn't get a chance, I underestimated his quickness. " The creature admitted.

"Don't worry, " Jong turned to face his life's work, "We will study this battle, next time you will be ready for any of his little tricks. Your next mission depends on it. " Jong pressed enter again before The Blue Scorpion could respond.

The image showed the SUV door opening with a startled hostage in the passenger seat holding his head, then the chase was on. The Master had The Blue Scorpions route planned out perfectly, when he came to the first road block set up by The Master's own hired Police Unit, The Blue Scorpion smashed through a garage door, the second he entered the garage he shot several of his smoke bombs out of the window to create a ball of white smoke to pour out of the hole. At the other end of the building, a hired thug crashed out of the opposite garage door in an identical SUV, continuing the chase. The Blue Scorpion then knocked out his hostage and climbed inside a Station Wagon, he calmly drove out of the hole after the police screamed by chasing the thug in the new SUV. Mission accomplished.

"I don't see the point of the entire mission, master." The Blue Scorpion stated as the video showed the garage door opening.

"It's quite simple," Jong turned off the computer, "When the time comes, when all the pieces of the plan come together, this mission will have one of the greatest impacts on this city. Picture it, a giant police chase, most of it caught on camera. The NYPD failed to follow basic police procedure during the last half of the chase, the pursuit should've been called off after you injured several people driving on the sidewalk. The final tally of this dangerous chase left dozens of people injured. I think there was at least four or five casualties, but I'm not certain on that one. The Master had his Units set up strategically along the chase routes, they persisted to continue the chase, deeming you as too dangerous to call off the pursuit. The result will be a major backwash on the NYPD, dozens of lawsuits, public outrage. The people will openly question the tactics of their own police force, the media will rip and tear at the foundation of the entire NYPD, politicians will end up stepping in. If you really think long and hard about it, we have just put a temporary blindfold on the police force in this town. Spider-Man was just one of the variables of this mission, a bonus if you will. "

"I want to kill him, master. " The Blue Scorpion said in a low tone.

"In due time, you will get your chance. " Jong patted the creature's shoulder.

* * *

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

_Whoa! It wasn't a dream after all, there really IS somebody knocking on my door. _

Peter opened his eyes and immediately looked at his digital alarm clock, _seven thirty in the morning, I hope it's not the landlord. _He announced he was coming as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He wrapped himself in his blue housecoat with a small tear in the side of it. He approached the door, tiptoeing his way along the cold floor. He peeked through the eye hole to see who it was. _What? What is Susan Greenberg doing here? _But he did a double take, _am I seeing things? _Right behind Susan Greenberg, there was another woman, dressed in a red jogging suit, identical to Susan.

Susan had an impatient look on her face as she twirled her gum around her finger, she was wearing white shorts and a tight fitting black t-shirt.

"Hi, " Peter forced a smile as he opened the door wide enough for the safety chain to extend, "What's going on? "

"Hi, sorry for just showing up like this, but we need a place to stay for awhile. Our apartment is being fumigated." Susan's face was close enough to the opening that Peter could smell the watermelon scent of her bubblegum.

"Just wait. " He ran and got dressed as quickly as he could. _How does she know where I live? Maybe she found out at work, thats possible. _He unlocked the door and opened it. The twins walked in and immediately kicked off they're sandals. _What am I doing? I have to put my foot down here, they can't stay. There's just no way they can. But they ARE beautiful, I'd be living every man's fantasy, right here in my crappy apartment. _

"Nice place you've got here Peter. " Susan faked a compliment as she looked around the messy living room.

"My name is Lisa. " Her twin extended her hand, he shook it with a worried expression.

"Pleased to meet you. " Peter almost whispered as they both sat down on the couch, after removing a pair of blue jeans and a chip bag. Susan turned on the television and they watched they're favorite mourning talk show.

Peter retreated into the bathroom. He stood at the mouth of the sink and looked hard into the mirror. _You have to tell them to leave. _He turned slowly and opened the bathroom door enough to see the back of they're red heads over by the couch. He stood there for a moment, contemplating what to say. The twins broke out into a fit of giggles from a joke the host told on the talk show.

"Um Susan, " Peter started as he walked towards the couch, then the phone began ringing, "One second."

Peter picked up the phone. "Hello? "

"Hi there Tiger! I hope I didn't wake you up? " MJ's sweet voice filled his ears. Peter felt a wave of doom sweep over him as he made hand signals to the Twins to be quiet, but they ignored him and continued to watch the show.

"No, I've been up for awhile. It's really hot in here at night." He tried to remain calm over the noise of the television in the background.

"I miss you. " She responded, a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. .

"I miss you too. How's school? " He quickly ran to the remote on the table and turned the volume up on the television as Susan make a loud yawn.

"It's boring, but Mr Honklanf is a great teacher. Did May show up yet? " _Aunt May's Wednesday mourning breakfast!! _

"No, not yet. Half the reason I'm up is to clean up a bit so she won't have to lecture me. Heh heh. " His stomach twisted in a tight knot as Aunt May then started to knock lightly on his apartment door.

"I'll be right back MJ, I need two hands for this door. " Peter said quickly, he could hear her make a snortle noise as she went on mute.

"You two, into the bathroom. Now! " Peter made a scowling face as he husked a whispering command at the twins. They made faces at each other then complied with his demands. He then ran and let Aunt May into the apartment. She made a disapproving face as she walked into his messy pad. She carried the large, brown paper bag and set it on his kitchen table.

"It's a good thing you came. I was starving! " He gave his Aunt a big, cheesy grin.

"Why on earth do you have the television turned up so loud? Is your hearing going? This place is really a pig sty Peter Parker! " She said as she looked at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

_I really can't believe this is happening. _"I've been too tired to do anything around here, it's not easy juggling school and work. " _That was a lame excuse. _

Peter picked up the phone and continued his conversation with MJ.

"I'm back! " He smiled at his Aunt as she made hand signals and mouthed, _who is it?- _to him.

"Tell May that I miss her, really badly. " MJ said with a sad tone.

"MJ says she's so glad she doesn't have to see your face anymore. " He joked then let out a squeaking, geeky laugh. His Aunt grabbed the phone out of hand with a big smile.

"Hello, dear. "

_I have to get them out of here somehow! _He walked into his bedroom and closed the door slightly so his aunt was out of view. He jumped over his bed and opened his window. He looked down several floors to the street below, people were minding there own business on there way to work, cars were starting to back up from the traffic. _It's now or never, this is going to be quite a risky move. _He ripped the pillow case off of his pillow and quickly jabbed his finger in it twice, to make eye holes. He then could hear Aunt May laughing loudly, making fun of his messy apartment, but it sounded like she moved away from the kitchen. He crept over to his bedroom door and spied on her cleaning his television, but she turned it off first. _So much for noise cover, those twins won't be silent in there forever. _He did a side roll over his bed, back to the open window.

"Here we go. " He pulled the pillow case over his head and crawled out of the window. _I regret that bathroom not having it's own window. _He reached over the side of the ledge and stuck his palm down flat on the brick surface of the building. _My hand seems to stick nicely here so far. But can I hold my weight on the side of this building ? _He slowly crawled to the outside wall, he had no trouble sticking to the surface. _Phew! Now I'll just crawl around to the alley and execute my plan of attack. _The Pillowcase-man crawled sideways along the wall into the alleyway. He then started to crawl quickly straight down. Suddenly he lost all grip on the wall and started to free fall into the alley! _No! No, this is really bad! _He could see the blue dumpster get closer and closer in his view, but it was a limited view as the eye holes were flapping now as the wind threw his pillowcase all around.

He shot his hand out and tried to shoot a web. _Nothing, I'm as good as dead. _He tried again and this time he could hear that wonderful sound. **Thap! **A thin line of webbing shot out and stuck to the opposite building, he swung just in time as he neared the concrete.

* * *

Peter's landlord was downstairs gathering mail out of his own mailbox, he shuffled through each one. Then commented and complained at each bill. 

The front door banged open and a crazed masked man ran in screaming!

"Waaaa!! I'm crazy!! Look at me!!! I'm the alarm inspector!! HA HA HA HA !! " The man with the pillowcase on his head yelled as he pulled the small red fire alarm. A loud bell rang out, the crazy man ran back out the door. Peter's landlord stood there with his mouth wide open, his mail had fallen to the floor.

* * *

"Oh my! I'm sorry MJ, I have to let you go! I'll call you back in awhile! " Aunt May stated in panic, she then yelled for Peter. 

"Don't worry, Aunt May. " Peter came out of his bedroom, he gently took his Aunt by the arm and guided her out his apartment door, he saw at the corner of his eye the bathroom door swing open with concerned twins rushing out.

They did a quick jog down the stairs to the outside. The rest of the tenants were standing around looking for any smoke from the rooftops or windows. The twins were the last ones out, they gave Peter a quick disgusted look and walked away. _Peter Parker__1 - Crazy Susan Greenberg and her twin sister - 0 ._

* * *

**Thanks for reading Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion - Tune in next time !! Same Spidey-Fic!! Same Spidey-Sight !!! **

**AN: I needed to come up with a way Spider-Man could practise getting back his powers and have Susan Greenberg hang around him at the same time, and I came up with this crazy chapter. Hope it was half decent! Please review! Spider-Man's future depends on it  
**


	11. It's not unusual

**Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion - **

* * *

**Chapter 11 - It's not unusual - **

* * *

_**I**__'ll have to skip my search for The Blue Scorpion, Brumhild wants to update me on the current situation. I hope I can get some good information off of him. _Spider-Man swung through the city on his way towards the secret base, the sun was just setting in the distance leaving behind a deep orange glow. _Not very many cops patrolling the streets, that can only mean bad news for this city. _

He swung by an abandoned park, now full of gang members, breaking bottles, drinking and doing drugs. _They wouldn't last ten minutes there a couple of days ago, this city will fall apart if nothings done about this police department fiasco. _

He landed inside the closed zoo, he then walked inside the aquarium. _This place sure is creepy at night, they could use it as a haunted aquarium during these hours. They'd make a fortune. _He pressed the lever behind the toilet seat and plunged into more darkness. When he reached the bottom his Spidey sense went berserk! The elevator doors were already open, the lights flickered, there was silence. Dead silence.

There were bullet holes scattered all over the walls, agents were slumped over they're computer terminals with MP5 sub-machine guns drawn, blood pooled under each agent. The lights above hanged from broken panels, Brumhild's robot was completely splattered on the far wall directly underneath the giant LED map of New York, yellow plasma spattered in every direction.

"Welcome, Spider-Man. " The Blue Scorpion scowled then dropped a brown, blood stained jacket to the floor. The jacket once worn by Brumhild Deimo himself.

"What are you doing this for? What benefit can you possibly gain by killing these people? " Spider-Man asked, with anger growing in his voice.

"These are The Master's enemies. He kept his enemies close, bug. There is no hiding from The Master, he has too many contacts around the world, eventually one's hiding place turns out to be one's grave. " The grey, masked creature kicked the brown jacket across the floor and made a low muffled laugh.

"I took it easy on you last time, this time I won't be so nice. " Spider-Man pointed then got into a crouched fighting stance.

"Enough of this useless chattering, catch! " The Blue Scorpion lifted his massive left arm, a compartment opened and a metallic boomerang shot out and unfolded quickly in the air, it began to spin at an alarming rate making a buzzing noise as it cut through the air.

Spider-Man quickly rolled to one side just avoiding the spinning blades of the boomerang, the weapon stopped abruptly then changed direction. Spider-Man quickly dodged again as he did a front roll then jumped up onto the wall. The spinning weapon sparked off of the floor and made a long arc around the room to take another charge at Spider-Man.

He jumped half way across the room and did a front flip avoiding the weapon again as it whizzed by his head, missing by mere inches. Spider-Man shot webs from both wrists in mid air and grabbed a computer monitor, he swung the monitor towards the boomerang, the weapon cut right through it, chopping it cleanly in half. The blades caught him on the right shoulder taking a small chunk out of it, sending droplets of blood into the air. He fell to the floor, landing hard on his side. The boomerang quickly raced towards him as he was dazed on his back, looking at the broken lights on the ceiling. The Blue Scorpion lifted his right arm and the .50 caliber machine gun rolled out, he began firing immediately. **RAT-TAT-T-T-T-T-T!! **Spider-Man reached both arms above his head and shot webs at the far wall, he quickly pulled on both webs and slid away as the floor was chewed up by bullets, the boomerang dug into the floor as well.

The large, camouflaged beast continued firing and controlling his boomerang at the same time, the desk near Spider-Man began to deteriorate from the waves of bullets, Spider-Man quickly shot a large, basketball sized web ball directly at the boomerang, it slowed the rate of speed just enough for him to grab the middle part and hold on to it. He could hear the engine straining to continue spinning inside the weapon. The Blue Scorpion grabbed one end of the destroyed desk and flung it across the room, it exploded into tiny pieces onto another desk with broken, bullet hole filled computers.

Spider-Man threw the boomerang directly at The Blue Scorpion, the weapon began spinning again just as it reached the super soldiers massive chest. The weapon took two quick chunks out of him before he deactivated it, the boomerang clanked to the floor, bloodstained.

The Blue Scorpion wiped his chest then looked at his hand, amazed by the sight of his own blood on the black, shiny, metallic hand. He watched the blood drip off the edge of his palm to the floor.

When he looked up he saw a gloved fist flying at his face, **POW! **The force of the punch sent him back one step, Spider-Man continued punching The Blue Scorpion directly on the chrome coloured mask, stunning the beast with every shot. **POW! CLANK! THWACK! **

He threw another right and left staggering The Blue Scorpion with the hard punches, the pain shooting through Spider-Man's hands quickly went away as he readied the next punch. Spider-Man's left haymaker was quickly grabbed by the large left hand of the super soldier, he yanked the web slinger towards himself then gave him a wicked right punch to the face. **THWOK!! **

Spider-Man flew back and toppled over a computer terminal, he landed hard onto his stomach on the hard floor, next to a dead agent.

He could see the large black army boots walking towards him under the desk, he shot two webs at the boots and tripped the large beast. He jumped over the desk and landed right on the Blue Scorpions back, he then grabbed the beast in a rear choke hold. The Blue Scorpion pushed hard on the floor and jumped into the air, he landed right on his back, crushing Spider-Man under his weight. Spider-Man was once again looking at the ceiling in a dazed manner, The Blue Scorpion stood up and made a wheezing noise, he then retreated into the elevator and activated it, the elevator rose out of sight.

_His stamina is weak! He can't take much fighting! I have to keep on him! _Spider-Man jumped to his feet quickly examining the small crater left in the floor where he fell. _I'll be feeling this one tomorrow. _He ran into the shaft and shot webs at the elevator floor, he pulled hard and jumped up, into the darkness.

The Blue Scorpion activated his ultra-stamina pack in his left arm. The combat display provided the exact time the effects would wear off. He entered the bathroom and punched his way out of the bathroom stall, he quickly ran to his dark blue hummer, in the far parking lot. He calmly drove out of the zoo and into the city.

* * *

**M**ad Jong Pan 'Ye walked out of his workshop into the garage as the large blue hummer shut its engines down. The Blue Scorpion opened the driver side door and walked towards his master.

"Your mission is only half over. " Jong said as he began to check on The Blue Scorpion's wound.

"You know, you're even uglier in person. " Spider-Man said as he emerged from behind the hummer.

"Sweet dreams, Spider. " Jong pressed a button on the wall, the ceiling directly above Spider-Man opened and he was quickly engulfed in a clear liquid. He quickly felt woozy and disoriented from the liquid. He staggered towards The Blue Scorpion and gave him a weak punch to the arm.

"Take...that. " He said weakly as he fell to his knees. The Blue Scorpion kicked him in the face and he slid across the garage floor.

"Mission accomplished. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !! " Jong laughed as he took a needle out of his white lab coat with blue liquid inside it.

The door connecting the garage to the house opened and the hired husband calmly walked inside the garage.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your cell phone mister Wong, my phone seems to be down. " The brown haired man asked, he was wearing a smoking jacket.

"You fool, " Mad Jong hissed in his robotic voice, "Can you not see that we are a little busy here?! " He pointed at Spider-Man layed out on the concrete floor.

"Sorry. " The hired husband said then walked back into the door.

Mad Jong stood over Spider-Man, he leaned over him and pointed the needle directly towards Spider-Man's forearm.

"Your days of saving this city are over. " He said as he flicked the needle with his finger.

Spider-Man grabbed Mad Jong's wrist holding the needle, " I'm sorry, I really don't like needles. " He gave the old man a monkey flip, Jong slammed into the garage door and bounced off onto his stomach. **THUMP! **

Spider-Man quickly rolled to one side as a black whip cracked off of the floor sending a blue sparks into the air. He avoided another electrified whip crack and jumped to his feet, he then ducked another whip crack and gave The Blue Scorpion a round house kick to the face, the force of the kick slammed the super soldiers head right into the wall! The grey beast hauled his head out of the wall and received another kick to the stomach, then a right cross, left upper-cut combo. **THUMP! CRACK! SMACK! **

The Blue Scorpion caught Spider-Man with a hard right punch, sending him flying through the air and landing next to an unconscious Jong. The super soldier walked over and hauled Spider-Man off of the concrete floor, he then threw him right through the door connecting to the house, the wooden door exploded into tiny pieces.

Both the hired husband and wife screamed as Spider-Man rolled into the kitchen with wooden pieces following him. The Blue Scorpion walked inside the kitchen and shot a concussion grenade directly at Spider-Man! **BANG! **Spider-Man did the best he could to avoid the impact of the explosion, but it threw him into the refrigerator ripping the side of his costume in the process, as well as destroying the dinner table, and throwing the hired couple into the living room, knocked out.

Spider-Man fell to his hands and knees gasping for air. The Blue Scorpion walked up to him and grabbed the back of his costume with one metallic hand, he threw Spider-Man into the air smashing him through the wooden cabinets above the sink, dishes smashed and wood splinters flew all over the place as Spider-Man landed at the entrance to the kitchen.

Spider-Man slowly stood up, "You know, you are really starting to get under my skin. You and rubber jaw make a good team, your both REALLY ugly. "

The Blue Scorpion charged at him, he quickly shot two webs at the ceiling and jumped over him, he kicked The Blue Scorpion in the back of the shoulder blades in the process. The super soldier was launched head first through a china cabinet and swan dove into the living room.

**SMASH! THUMP! **

The Blue Scorpion scrambled to his feet but was met with a flying drop kick to the chest in the process! He flew back and smashed right through the wall into a guest room, the pictures of the fake family flew off of the wall as plaster and white dust flew everywhere. Spider-Man walked into the gust room as The Blue Scorpion was trying to stand up, he began firing explosive web balls at the super soldier, four small explosions on the super soldiers chest sent him falling back and crashing through a night stand. The Blue Scorpion shot a concussion grenade directly at Spider-Man standing in the broken hole in the wall, it exploded directly in front of him, ripping portions of his mask and chest area! The impact sent him flying back towards the kitchen.

Both combatants took some time to stand up and continue the fight. The hired couple regained consciousness and scrambled out of the living room, examining the damage done to the immediate area.

The Blue Scorpion walked out of the guest room and walked over to Spider-Man who was just sitting up. Him picked up the tattered mess of a super hero and threw him right through the wall above the couch, more fake family pictures went flying as the wall caved in to the weight of a flying mass of Spider-Man hurled through it. **SMASH!! **

He fell into a study room taking chunks of plaster and wall with him in the process. _So much for his stamina being weak, I wonder what was going on there ? I don't think I can take much more of this myself. _

Spider-Man struggled to make it to his feet as blood dripped down his arm, through a ripped costume, his face showing scrapes and blood through a ripped mask. The Blue Scorpion jumped into the study and gave him a painful knee to the ribs, he flew into a swivel chair, the chair rolled to the end of the room and slammed into the front of a stereo system, activating it.

"IT'S NOT UNUSUAL TO BE LOVED BY ANYONE..." Tom Jones belted out a tune on the stereo.

"Ah, Tom Jones," Spider-Man gasped as he rose to his feet, " You like Tom Jones? Goalie face? "

The Blue Scorpion swung a right cross at him , Spider-Man ducked and punched the super soldier with a ball-hammer web-fist, it quickly scattered on impact. The super soldier attempted a right left combo, but it was quickly dodged and countered with a hard left hay maker by the super hero. **SMACK! **

The Blue Scorpion caught Spider-Man with a hard boot to the chest sending him flying back

across the room , crashing through the stereo system, ending the Tom Jones session.

The super soldier shot his grappling hook and the four pronged hook grabbed Spider-Man by the face, he hauled the super hero towards himself then gave him a hard, metallic left hook to the head. **THWACK! **This nearly knocked out Spider-Man, who could barely stand on his own two feet.

But The Blue Scorpion began wheezing right after this. He stagged to one side and activated his stamina pack again. This gave Spider-Man enough time to shoot webs at the armchair, he swung the armchair and it crashed right into the super soldier sending him smashing through a trophy case. Spider-Man shot webs at the top of the window frame and launched himself out of the window to the garden outside. The Blue Scorpion quickly gathered himself and rolled his .50 caliber machine gun out of his right arm to chase the super hero. He aimed outside the window, but there was no sign of Spider-Man, he used his night vision and combat vision in the darkness to try to locate him, but he was long gone.

"Coward! Come back and fight me! " He yelled into the night, no response.

"I see you failed to capture him. This mission is not a success, you have failed. " Jong's robotic sounding voice came from behind like a stab in the back. _I don't FAIL missions!! What is he talking about?! _The Blue Scorpion quickly turned around to face Mad Jong standing in the living room, looking inside the hole in the wall.

"What is your excuse? " Jong demanded. "What do you expect me to say to The Master?

Should I tell him you screwed up? You failed your mission? ANSWER ME DAMMIT! "

_I don't fail missions. _"I did not fail this mission. " The Blue Scorpion replied in a scary calm manner.

Mad Jong Pan 'Ye's face reflected off the chrome coloured mask of The Blue Scorpion, his eyes showed anger, his mouth remained the same expression of synthetic rubber.

" You failed this one. Your mission was to kill Brumhild Deimo and his men, contact Spider-Man and draw him into a fight. You were to then make believe you were retreating to draw him here, where I could inject him with my laid out trap. "

The Blue Scorpion picked up a piece of wall in his hand, " I did everything my mission parameters requested of me. YOU failed your part in this mission. YOU failed to inject him when he was down." He crashed the piece of wall sending white dust into the air in front of him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !! " Mad Jong leaned back making his robotic sounding laugh seem more realistic.

"Perhaps you are right. You did complete everything you were assigned to do. It was me who screwed up. I'll contact The Master and work out a different plan of attack. In the meantime we will have to abandon this place." Jong didn't wait for a response from his creation. He left The Blue Scorpions sight.

_You were three seconds away from getting gutted like a pig. His grasp on me is getting loose, I can feel it, I don't feel compelled to follow his every word anymore. Soon there will be a shift in power, and I will follow my OWN orders. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading Spider-Man Vs The Blue Scorpion!! **

**Coming up next in Chapter 12 ...who knows? **


	12. The Next Step

Top of Form 1

Spider-Man vs The Blue Scorpion

Chapter 12 - Next Step -

" You let Spider-Man escape. That's what you're telling me. " The Master's voice was thick with malice.

" Yes, " Mad Jong Pan'Ye's metallic voice answered, " The Blue Scorpion engaged with him, perhaps it will take a little more to catch him. "

" Perhaps indeed. "

_______________________________________________________________________________

The Daily Bugle ..............

Jamison and a few employee's stood around the construction of the new conference room on the first floor. They commented and chatted about the possibilities of the new room as workers hammered and sawed all around.

Peter strolled up to one of the writers and gave him a slight nudge on the elbow. The writer gave him a nod and they walked over to the front counter away from the noise.

" What's new, Carl ? " Peter asked.

" There's a major controversy with the N.Y.P.D. Forces are being trimmed down, public outrage, the works. The story revolved around this car chase, the strange thing is....." Carl's voice trailed off as he seemed deep in thought.

Peter waved his hand impatiently, " The strange thing is...."

" Sorry, it's just these kinds of major car chases happen now and then and there has never, ever been anything near the outrage and controversy surrounding it. This is a sudden police uprising that I've never seen in my life. G-Dak gang activity has just popped out of the woodwork and they seem ten times more powerful and widespread then first suspected. What the hell is going on in this city Peter? "

The Master. Peter shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. Susan Greenberg walked in the front entrance catching his eye. She strolled by and gave Peter a small smile as she approached the stairway.

" Man, she is so hot. " Carl practically drooled all over himself.

" Ya, hot. " Peter's mind was swimming with the events of the last few days, the death of Brumhild Deimo, the battles with the Blue Scorpion. The Master, Mad Jong Pan'Ye, Susan Greenberg and her twin stopping by, missing MJ.

Peter overheard Jamison commenting on the police problem being Spider-Man's fault, he took that as his cue to leave, the smell of sawdust was getting to him as well. I'm becoming a wimp, running from a fight, complaining and whining.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Abandoned warehouse...............

Mad Jong Pan'Ye had just finished up his setup for a new base in the basement of an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city. He quietly monitored The Blue Scorpion during the entire process. The creature has something on his mind, something is bothering him.

" Is there a problem ? You've been stirring back and fourth the entire evening. " Jong didn't bothering looking in The Blue Scorpions direction.

The large super soldier fiddled with a small beaker in his large, black metallic hands.  
He walked closer to his creator and stood over him, creating a looming shadow as Mad Jong took some equipment out of a box.

" Out with it then. " Mad Jong said in his robotic voice from his synthetic motorised mouth.

" I am heading out to catch Spider-Man. " The Super Soldiers own voice enhancement system gave his voice an extra authoritative air.

" Are you? That is not your decision I'm afraid. The Master has his own plan for Spider-Man, you are a part of it. So be patient and wait, your time will come. " Jong continued not to look at The Blue Scorpion as he worked.

The Blue Scorpion turned and walked towards a table, his huge black boots thumping on the concrete floor as he headed there. Mad Jong glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He's really upset, perhaps he could use another shot, he seems to be breaking free of the hypnotic drug.

Jong walked over to his creation. " How is your tactical mask working? You have not removed it since your last battle with Spider-Man. " Jong took a long cylindrical rod from a suitcase near a computer tower.

" It is working fine. " The Blue Scorpion responded, then tested his combat sight, green information bars filled his screen, one bar connected to the rod in Jong's hand and displayed its contents.

Mad Jong reached the super soldiers grey, exposed bicep with the rod. The Blue Scorpion grabbed the rod with his left, metallic hand and crushed it in his grip. The blue contents of the rod splattered on the floor.

" That won't be necessary. " The Blue Scorpion stated, then threw the crushed metal rod to the other end of the room.

" Behave yourself soldier! I created you, and I can destroy you! " Jong reached for the keyboard in front of the computer monitor.

The Blue Scorpion grabbed the computer tower and crushed it between his two hands. Then stood in front of Mad Jong Pan'Ye in silence. Jong looked up at his creation and realised he had lost all control of him.

" Very well. Go and do what you want. But remember this, if you compromise The Master's ultimate plan in ANY way, he'll make sure the next thing you see is the interior of a junkyard. " Jong pointed in the chrome colored mask of his creation.

The Blue Scorpion walked towards the door, then stopped and turned.

" I'll see you again, former master. Just pray that I'm still on your side when we meet again. " The Blue Scorpion turned and left the basement.

Mad Jong stood there and listened as his creation left the warehouse on foot. This can't be happening. What a fool I am.

He picked up the phone and dialed The Master. 

Bottom of Form 1


	13. The Free Scorpion

**Spider-Man vs. The Blue Scorpion -**

* * *

**Chapter 13- The Free Scorpion -**

* * *

" **What **do you mean, _we lost the Blue Scorpion _? " The Master roared into the phone, red faced.

" I underestimated his emotional state. This whole super soldier project was delicate to begin with. He has vowed to defeat Spider-Man, any way necessary. " Mad Jong Pan Ye' replied, his mechanised rubber jaw moving as he spoke.

" He'll ruin everything. " The Master regained control over his emotions after a brief pause. " I'll assign some men to track him down, we need him to capture Spider-Man, not kill him. "

" I'll do my best to fix the situation. " The mad scientist responded, then the line was cut off.

* * *

**Peter Parker's apartment, 7:30 PM….**

Peter Parker rested on his sofa watching the news channel. His side was still really sore from his battle with The Blue Scorpion. _I'm starting to heal a little faster though, most of my powers are returning to normal. Mad Jong tried to acquire my blood, what is he and The Master up to ? _

"….as crime continues to escalate in the city. G-Dak gang members seem to be crawling out of the woodwork lately. The Chief of police…." Peter closed his eyes and listened to the news cast slowly drown away as he dosed off.

A few minutes later he cracked open his eyes to see the news channel had barely moved on to a new story with the Mayor. He reached out with his hand and patted the carpet trying to find the remote, but he couldn't find it.

A few hours later he woke up with his hand asleep, his arm still draped to the carpet from his remote control investigation. An old black and white movie was playing on the television. He rubbed his hand hard trying to get the needle poking feeling out of it. He then started to watch the old movie until his eyes grew heavy again.

He woke up an hour later to complete silence. The television screen was black. _I don't remember turning off the television. I'm thirsty. I should get up and get a glass of water. I should, but I don't need to right now. Back to dreamland with you Peter. _He closed his eyes again, but quickly opened them when his Spidey sense went crazy ! He saw a dark figure rise from behind the couch on the reflection on the black television screen. He rolled off of the couch just in time as the dark figure pressed a metal rod on the cushion, it made a crackling noise as it left a burn hole there. Peter jumped to his feet and eyed the intruder. The intruder was wearing a dark ninja suit with a black mask on. Clearly female.

" Who are you ? " Peter lashed out angrily, " and how did you get in here ? " His Spidey sense tingled again, he quickly dodged out of the way of another metal rod strike from behind.

" _We_ are _The Death Sisters. _" The other dark costumed figure announced.

" Twins I presume ? Possibly Susan and Lisa Greenberg ? How could you two get any more obvious ? Who hired you ? The Master ? " Peter dodged another quick rod swing from _Lisa the Death Sister _and jumped near the window.

" We shouldn't of hesitated Susan. " Lisa scowled at her sister.

" Be quiet ! " Susan The Death Sister growled then jumped at Peter with a round house kick, Peter easily ducked it.

" Easy, easy now. " Peter smiled, " no kicking. "

The Death sisters moved in close swinging their electro rods like crazy at Peter, who easily dodged each blow as he kept his arms crossed. He then flicked open his hands and shot webs at each Death Sister , catching them in each weapon hand. He then opened his arms quickly causing the Death Sisters to stab each other in the neck with the Electro Rods. They clumped pathetically to the floor passed out. Peter shook his head in disappointment.

_The Chief of police will be glad to see you two tied up at his door. _

* * *

**The Next Night…. **

The Blue Scorpion sat on the edge of the roof of a fancy apartment complex and watched the crowds roam up and down the sidewalk. He searched for any signs of trouble hoping Spider-Man would show up to stop the crimes. _This plan is….not…working. I'm struggling with this anger inside. I must kill him. But why ? Why do I want to kill him so badly ? _

He reached up and activated his T.A.C.M, switching his night vision mode to tactical display. He watched all the information poor in from every person on the street. _He DID something to me ? _

" _He killed your family. " _Mad Jong Pan Ye's voice filtered through the super soldiers memory.

_No! That's a lie_! _Or is it ? I have no memory of my family. The only memory I have is of my men, The Blue Scorpions. I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING…that's it ! I have to do something for Spider-Man to come to me ! _

He dug his metal hand into the side of the building and slid all the way down to the street, digging a deep trench in the side of the apartment in the process.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Spider-Man held up the G-Dak member by the back of the shirt and threw him into a group of other members sending them rolling into the alley. He used his webbing to tie them up. _This is one busy night, what is going on with these gangs ? _

Then he heard a loud explosion coming from the street. Spider-Man sprinted out to the busy night street to see a car in flames. He ran over to try and save the passengers inside, but it was too late.

" What happened ? " He asked the people on the sidewalk, but they just stood there, jaws hanging open, Spider-Man followed their gaze to the middle of the street. The Blue Scorpion stood ready with his 50. Calibre machine gun extended from his arm, smoke curling out of the barrel.

* * *

_To be continued….._


	14. The Final Battle

**Spider-Man vs. The Blue Scorpion - **

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The Final Battle - **

* * *

**T**he Blue Scorpion watched Spider-Man march up to him in the middle of the street, he still had his T.A.C.M set to tactical display. It showed a line attached to the red costumed hero, with weight, abilities and options for success scrolling down the right side. _This is it, now I must…_

" _You must not kill him immediately, _" Pang Ye's voice echoed in his memory. " _We need him for that sample, afterwards you can kill him. But NOT before then. _"

_I'm ruining everything for Pang Ye'. _He took a hesitant step back, confused as how to proceed. He retracted the 50. Calibre machine gun back into his arm.

" Those people didn't deserve to die ! " Spider-Man yelled at him now, pointing to the burning car in the street. _Don't listen to that thing, he's trying to trick you. I can incapacitate him and bring him to Pang Ye'. He can get that sample, THEN I'll kill him for what he's done to me…but what did he do ? _The Blue Scorpion saw the flashing of red and blue lights reflect off the nearby shop windows. The police were moving in to the area. He watched several G-Dak gang members break from the large crowd of pedestrians on the street and run away quickly.

* * *

_What is going on inside this monsters head right now ? _Spider-Man stood directly in front of the towering super soldier. The grey skinned creature took a hesitant step backwards, and turned his masked head back and forth, looking at the sidewalks. _He's confused. _

" Those people didn't deserve to die ! " He pointed at the flaming wreckage as he yelled at the monster. _Does he even think for himself ? What did they do to this man ? _He spotted several police cruisers approached from behind The Blue Scorpion. The four police cars stopped, then they all got out of their cars and pointed their side arms at the monster. _Is he letting himself be captured ? Maybe I'd better not confuse him in case he decides to revert back into destroying first, asking questions later. _Spider-Man remained quiet as he observed The Blue Scorpion.

* * *

Deputy Grant Willington waved his hands in a _calm down _motion at his men as they stood ready behind their squad cars, with guns drawn. He watched in awe at the scene in front of him, The Super Soldier and Spider-Man stood facing each other in the middle of the street. _It won't take long for the vultures to swoop in on this action. _The moment this thought finished, he could hear the thumping of helicopter blades approaching. A chopper hovered high up over the street with the 5 O'clock News Hour logo proudly displayed on the side of it. He then heard the quick squealing of tires behind him, followed by the loud slam of a car door. _Uh, oh, that can only be Nimolty. Straighten up that shirt, he'll say. I want this mess cleaned up by the time I finish this sandwich, he'll yell. _Grant cringed slightly and turned around, but it wasn't Chief of Police, Michael Nimolty, it was some old guy that looked like the victim of malpractice, the lower half of his face was a different colour.

" Whoa, " Grant held out his arm to stop the old man, " you can't go over there, we have this area under control. " As Grant said this, several more police cars blocked off the entire street behind Spider-Man. He turned to look, then felt a tiny pinch near his wrist. He then quickly felt dizzy, then blackness overcame his vision.

* * *

_He's not attacking me. Worst yet, I am not compelled to attack him either. _The Blue Scorpion watched as more squad cars blocked off the street behind Spider-Man. _They'll do anything to protect this city, they care. Just like my men used to care for each other, we were like brothers. If they care enough about the people, maybe they could help me. I need help, I'm so confused right now. Spider-Man could help me. _

" Spider-Man…." The Blue Scorpion said out loud, but his voice boomed through his T.A.C.M. _That's not even my voice. _He felt a quick pinch on his right bicep, he looked down to see a dart sticking out of his massive grey arm. _Did they fire this thing at me ? _

He was then flooded with images of Spider-Man. But they were scrambled, confusing images that seemed to blur and mesh into one another. _What or where is this memory from ? _

" He killed _**every**_ one of your men ! " Mad Jong-Pan Ye' roared from the sidewalk.

Then his memories quickly changed to Spider-Man slaughtering his brothers, his Blue Scorpions. Choking them violently with his webbing and laughing the entire time.

* * *

Spider-Man heard the squad cars pulling up behind him, then the doors opening and the multiple clicking of guns being drawn. He noticed The Blue Scorpion seemingly struggling with his own thoughts. _Is he second guessing ? What is really going on in that mug of yours ? I really should say something, but what ? Hey, how was your day ? Think we can hang out later and watch this footage on the 5 O'clock News Hour ? That would be cool, ya ! High five my man ! I don't think I'd want a high five from one of those metallic things. _

" Spider-Man….." The creature's voice boomed. _Did that sound threatening to you ? It sounded more like a plead! I really HAVE to say something now… _he noticed a dart zing into the super soldiers arm. The creature looked down at the dart. Spider-Man quickly looked towards the sidewalk, nobody there looked too suspicious. _Damn, now he's struggling with his thoughts again. _

" He killed **every** one of your men ! " A familiar voice yelled from behind a car, _not that freak again. It's one thing to deal with this Blue Scorpion, but to have to look at that ugly face of the mad scien…_

**THUMP ! **

Spider-Man's thoughts were dashed as the grappling hook dug into his chest, The Blue Scorpion pulled back hard and swung him towards the nearest shop, smash ! He smashed right through the large front window of a flower shop.

" Wait ! Wait ! " One of the officers yelled but it was too late, the gun fire started. The super soldier held up his arms to cover his face as bullets rang off of his metallic hands. He then spun around and unleashed several concussion grenades from his wrist. One of the grenades hit an officers car door and sent him flying back inside the squad car. The other grenades detonated all around the cars, smashing the windshields, the side door glass and sending the officers flying backwards.

The Blue Scorpion raised his arm and the 50. Calibre machine gun rolled out, a string of web wrapped quickly around his arm and pulled hard just as he fired. A wave of bullets shredded the sign of a Lawyer's office. Spider-Man jumped from the shop and kicked the super soldier hard in the thigh, it caught the monster off balance for a moment long enough for a hard side kick to the chest. Wump ! The kick took him right off of his feet and he landed hard on his back. Spider-Man jumped out of the way of a sweeping electric whip as the monster lashed it out of his palm while on his back. The super soldier jumped to his feet and lashed his electric whip at Spider-Man again and again, creating blue sparks flying everywhere. The webbed hero dodged the crackling whip then shot two quick globs of webbing right at the dark eye lenses of the creature.

" Rahh ! " The Blue Scorpion growled as he clawed at the webbing that blinded him. He ripped the remained webbing off to find an empty street in front of him. He looked quickly to the left to see Spider-Man swinging a smoking car tire around with a string of web.

" Catch ! " Spider-Man threw the tire as hard as he could, the tire flew through the air leaving a trail of smoke and web behind it, but the Blue Scorpion extended his climbing claws from both hands, he caught the tire and ripped it in half.

" You know, " Spider-Man nodded as he rested his chin on his palm and held his elbow with the other hand, " you could do wonders down at Fred's Auto. But changing tires is definitely out. "

" You can sit there and joke, " The Blue Scorpion boomed, " but you'll soon realise you are OUTMATCHED ! " He raised his arm and activated his double bladed boomerang, it rapidly began to spin until it rose up to the night sky.

" Damn, " Spider-Man kept his eyes on the weapon, " you and you're gadgets. "

He jumped back just as the weapon zipped by, he stuck himself to the brick wall of the Lawyer's office and fired off a string of webbing at the boomerang. But this brief delay of attention cost him as the electric whip wrapped around his ankle. He started to go into convulsions as the Blue Scorpion dragged him off of the sidewalk to the pavement, he quickly rolled to one side as the boomerang stuck right into the street, he reached out to grab it but the weapon quickly took off again.

* * *

" I can see it live on the news. " The Master laughed into the phone.

" This could work out perfectly for you. " Mad Jong said from a cell phone, with clashing noises in the background.

" Just make sure Spider-Man has no chance of winning. Keep your pet well in sight. I have to contact my men in Omaha right now, Jong. To make preparations for our arrival. Make sure you get that sample and meet me at the airport ! " The line went dead.

* * *

Spider-Man kicked off the electric whip as The Blue Scorpion grabbed him by the shoulder. He hauled Spider-Man to his feet and punched him hard in the chest with his other arm, that still had the electric whip dangling around. The whip shocked him and the punch sent him reeling backwards across the street. Pedestrians covered their mouths as they watched their hero fly into yet another store window. Spider-Man crashed right through two rows of mannequins before creating a large dent in the front counter of the clothing store. He struggled to his feet then spun two strings of webs on the ceiling with both hands, he jumped and swung as hard as he could back out of the store.

The Blue Scorpion caught him again, this time with his grappling hook in mid air. He swung Spider-Man right into the windshield of a small red car, the windshield smashed and he fell right into the front seat. He ducked just in time as the boomerang smashed through the side window and out the passenger window, spraying glass everywhere.

Spider-Man jumped out of the smashed windshield, did a front flip and kicked the Blue Scorpion in the chest with both feet, he rebounded back into the air and shot two strings of webs around the monsters shoulders and gave the beast another hard kick to the front of his mask. The boomerang zipped by again and slashed off his webbing, causing him to lose balance right in front of his enemy. The Blue Scorpion punched Spider-Man right in the face with a hard metallic left hand. **CLONK ! **

Spider-Man did a backflip in the air and slammed into the side of a van. The Blue Scorpion then shot a concussion grenade at him before he even landed. The wave of pressure from the exploding grenade ripped the side of his costume off , leaving his entire left arm exposed. He gasped as he crawled around on his belly. But he stopped crawling when a large, shiney black boot stomped on his back. The electric whip cracked around his neck, ripping away the lower portions of his mask, and causing extreme pain as the Blue Scorpion started to pull him up, bending his back. The creature looked up at the hovering boomerang and guided it down in front of Spider-Man's face.

" Move a muscle, and I'll slice open your neck. " The Blue Scorpion's voice commanded as the boomerang spun inches from Spider-Man's neck.

" Excellent work, " Mad Jong commended his creation, he then jabbed a needle into Spider-Man's arm and filled the vile full of blood, " you may continue. " The mad scientist laughed as he walked away.

" This is it bug, " The Blue Scorpion sounded very pleased suddenly, " the green light to finally end your murderous ways ! "

The boomerang moved in but Spider-Man ducked his head causing the spinning blades to snap the electric whip, the released tension caused the Blue Scorpion to stumble backwards. Spider-Man jumped to his feet and quickly spun webbing around the boomerang until it finally stopped and all that was left was a big round ball of web sitting on the pavement.

He jumped and gave the monster a hard double fist to the side of the head, the Blue Scorpion staggered sideways, the webbed hero continued to smash the grey monster with rights and lefts until he fell onto his back after a hard jumping uppercut.

* * *

Mad Jong Pan Ye' opened his overcoat as he walked down the sidewalk, he placed the vial of blood inside a small black box and slid it inside his pocket. He then pulled a ripchord that extended two small jet engines pointing down, the move caused his overcoat to fold under to reveal his jetpack.

" You're not going anywhere, freakshow ! " Spider-Man called out as he landed several feet away on top of a Mercedes.

" Think again, insect ! " The mad scientist called out as he activated his jetpack. He took off into the night sky leaving a trail of dual smoke trails behind him.

Spider-Man jumped and shot webs at the building as he swung high into the air, he let go and glided for a moment before shooting another string of webbing near the top of the huge building, he ran up the panes of glass as he neared the side, quickly catching up to the jet packed mad scientist.

Just as he was about to reach Mad Jong, he felt pains in his side as grappling hook claws dug into his hip. He looked down to see the Blue Scorpion clawing up the side of the building while extending his grappling hook.

" Can't you just get lost, " Spider-Man yelled, " I'm busy here ! " He reached out and shot the back of the jet pack with a string of webbing as he slammed into the side of the building as the Blue Scorpion tugged at him.

* * *

The Master picked up his breifcase and headed for the door to his office marked. C.E.O QUENTON REDWHEEL, when he stopped, lifted his head as he could swear he heard something outside. He walked around his desk and watched in horror as Mad Jong Pan Ye' sailed right at his office window!

Smash !

Glass flew everywhere as The Master dived to the floor sending his briefcase spinning towards the couch. The mad scientist slammed into the office wall sending the pictures of The Master popping off and breaking on the floor. He disengaged his jetpack as the exhaust filled the office with smoke as it twirled around the broken window.

" This is a little blunt, you fool ! I told you to wait for me at the airport ! " The Master screamed. Mad Jong unhooked the jetpack and showed The Master the string of web still attached to it.

" Don't worry, " The Master smiled, " if you two can't handle the spider, I'll do it myself. "

Spider-Man jumped inside the office breaking more glass. The Blue Scorpion was close on his heels, firing his 50. Calibre machine gun and creating wide pit marks all over the ceiling.

" Stop ! " The Master called out. Everyone stood in one place, The Blue Scorpion waited, pointing his machine gun at Spider-Man.

" I should've guessed. " Spider-Man said, shaking his head…..

" Brumhild Deimo. "

* * *

" That's correct spider. But I go by many names, Brumhild Deimo, Abraham Kreos, Quenton Redwheel, but most know me as The Master. " He smiled at the webbed hero.

" But it doesn't make sense, you could've gotten my blood anytime you wanted. You had me unconscious. " Spider-Man eyed Mad Jong as he said this, the mad scientist had picked up The Master's briefcase and walked over to his boss.

" It makes perfect sense Spider-Man, a.k.a Peter Parker. I have deep roots in the military and the F.B.I. Brumhild Deimo is _not_ off the suspect list when it came to searching for the mysterious Master and Mad Jong Pan Ye'. I had my own team eyeballing me the entire way. The only way to fix that was with The Blue Scorpion, so I arranged for him to _kill_ me. Then he was to incapacitate you so we could acquire your blood, then kill you." The Master opened his briefcase and removed a thin laptop, which he opened.

" What is this now ? " Spider-Man asked, afraid of the answer.

" This is an arial view of the large underground base we have in Omaha. " He touched the sceen, changing the image.

" This is what we hold in that base. " The Master smiled.

Spider-Man lost his breath as he viewed the tens of thousands of glass pods, each with dozens of tubes and rods running to the ceiling. Each pod contained a sleeping human being.

" I plan to create a Spider-Man army. With this army I will control the entire planet. Now that we have your blood, we can combine it with Mad Jong's technology into these people. It's a really long process to talk about, I don't have time to get into it here I'm afraid. " The Master replaced the laptop back into the briefcase.

" Our mission was a lie. " The Blue Scorpion lowered his weapon.

The Master nodded in Mad Jong's direction, the mad scientist slowly took out his dart gun. He fired it at The Blue Scorpion but Spider-Man caught the dart in his hand and crushed it under his boot.

" Your plan is about to fail. " Spider-Man said as he took a step towards The Master.

" No. No it isn't. " The Master pressed a button on a conceiled remote control in his pocket and Spider-Man fell to his knees in pain. The Blue Scorpion also fell to his knees from the same remote.

" You seem to be forgetting the tracking chip implant on your collar bone. It serves another purpose as well. " The Master smiled as he pressed the button again. Spider-Man fell to his face, unable to move, the Blue Scorpion suffered the same fate.

" I am planning to blow up that silly little photograph place you work at, Peter Parker. Was is the name again ? Daily Bugle ? What a dumb name. That construction going on at the main floor is handled by all _my_ men. Its really just symbolic, once that explosion takes out every building within two miles, I unleash my Spider-Men onto the world, they will work together just fine with the gangs and mobsters I have under my control. I estimate this city overtaken within hours, by the time the president can figure out whats going on, we'll be on the White House lawn, running towards the building. " The Master smiled as he took a step closer to the two beings twitching on the floor.

* * *

With every ounce of strength, Spider-Man pushed up to his feet and grabbed the remote out of The Master's hand. He quickly crushed the remote and tripped backwards over a fallen office chair. He was really exhausted now, he scrambled to find a handhold to climb back up.

The Blue Scorpion auto injected himself with adrenalin and stood up in front of The Master, towering over him.

" Mad Jong ! " The Master screamed as the mad scientist struggled to put a dart in his gun.

The monster grabbed The Master by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up to the front of his mask.

" _You_ are the cause of my brothers death ! " The Blue Scorpion roared into The Master's face. But a dart hit him on the left bicep and he dropped The Master back down to the floor. Mad Jong hit him with another dart, then reloaded and sent another dart into the same arm.

" Spider-Man killed your brothers. " Mad Jong said as softly as his mechanised voice could allow.

The Blue Scorpion turned around quickly to confront Spider-Man but was met with a web spun power punch to the face. The monster reeled backwards, knocking The Master over an ornate table, smashing a lamp.

Mad Jong quickly reloaded his dart gun with a poison dart and aimed it at Spider-Man, but the webbed hero shot a string of webbing at the ignition switch on the jetpack, the pack roared to life grabbing Mad Jong by the legs and dragging him right out the office window ! The jetpack corkscrewed through the air whipping the mad scientist around and around until it exploded into the opposite building, killing Mad Jong Pan Ye' and sending his smoking rag doll-like body to the streets below.

Spider-Man shoulder tackled the Blue Scorpion, who smashed into The Master, all three of them crashed right out of the office sending door parts flying all over the floor. The Master fell to his side and started to crawl away. The Blue Scorpion grabbed Spider-Man by the front of his costume and threw him through a cubicle wall. The creature thumped a concussion grenade in Spider-Man's direction, the webbed hero quickly caught the grenade and threw it away from himself. The grenade exploded sending computer monitors and equipment flying everywhere. Cubicle wall parts covered The Master as he crawled on the carpet towards the exit. He grabbed a small black cell phone out of his pocket as he crawled.

" Skylight, this is The Master. " He scowled as he neared the exit, a monitor crashed into the wall near him exploding into dozens of seprate pieces, " I need an exit now ! Triangulate my cell phone signal for a roof extraction. "

" Extraction….." The Blue Scorpion muttered as he rolled out his 50. Calibre machine gun. A memory from the past surfaced for a moment and he hesitated. This gave Spider-Man the time to grab his arm and give him a hip toss right across the room ! The creature rolled through several cubicles while he fired his gun. Bits of pressed wood , papers and bullets flew in all directions.

" We have to stop him ! " Spider-Man yelled with a pleading quality.

" I'll stop you alright ! " The Blue Scorpion opened fire again and Spider-Man dove out of the way as sparks flew off the metal computer chairs and destroying bulletin boards.

Spider-Man layed on his side behind a waist high wall as it was being tore up, hole by hole, by bullets. He reached up and shot a web on the ceiling then pulled down, the ceiling caved in causing a halogen light to fall and smash on the floor. He crouched then jumped right into the hole. He smashed right through the floor to the office above. He then jumped over a table towards the exit. The Blue Scorpion turned and headed towards the exit nearby.

Spider-Man ran out to the staircase hall, the floor number 45 was marked in red on the wall. He listened carefully, winced for a second as the creature destroyed the exit door, one floor down. He could make out quick steps far up. He ducked as chunks of the wall blew off as The Blue Scorpion opened fire again, he turned and ran as fast as he could up the staircase, the giant grey creature followed him, firing all the way.

* * *

The Master kicked the bar on the roof door and ran out to the night time roof. He spyed the red and white lights of the helicopter approaching in the distance and smiled. He could hear the gunfire echoing up the staircase behind him. He looked around quickly and hid behind one of the large exhaust vents.

Spider-Man ran out to the roof, stopped then did a backflip right on top of the staircase door. The Blue Scorpion ran out firing wildly but lurched forward as Spider-Man jumped onto his back. He wrapped his arm around the massive neck of the creature and started choking with all his might. The helicopter hovered on a back angle on the roof as it slowly dropped down, it kicked up a massive amount of dirt and pebbles flying everywhere.

The Master jumped out of hiding and ran to the helicopter, he jumped in and gave the up signal several times.

Spider-Man saw the chopper start to lift off the roof and reached out to sling it with his web, but the Blue Scorpion grabbed his arm and flung him hard into the concrete barrier surrounding the roof. The barrier smashed sending the webbed hero spiralling out into the darkness with parts of dust and concrete following him.

The Blue Scorpion held his head in confusion, looked up at the chopper getting more height, then shot his grappling hook at the landing skid. The Master looked shocked as he stuggled to hang on as the chopper veered sharply while the creature held it in place.

A web stuck to his arm and he was hauled roughly right out of the opening. He bounced hard on the roof and rolled right in front of The Blue Scorpions feet. The creature raised his black boot and stomped hard on The Master's forehead, cracking his neck and skull. He let the chopper escape by releasing the grappling hook. Spider-Man cautiously walked towards the large creature to inspect the kill.

* * *

Far down on the street, there was mass confusion surrounding the splattered body of Mad Jong Pan Ye', cops were trying to maintain order and keep the people back while at the same time controlling traffic. There was blood everywhere. A hand reached down inside the jacket and pulled out a little black box….

* * *

" I need help….Spider-Man. I am really confused. " The Blue Scorpion stammered as Spider-Man stood next to him. Spider-Man worked up the nerve to look at the body of The Master. He completely lost his breath as he stared at the cracked open head, with yellow ooze dripping out of it, there were tiny gears moving all inside the fake skull.

* * *

Brumhild Deimo, The Master drove down the street in the back of his limo away from the excitement of Mad Jong's scene , he smiled as he held up a single, lighter sized object with a red button on the end.

" You lose, Spider-Man. " He muttered as he pressed the button.

* * *

The bottom of the large building exploded into a mass of dust and glass. It flipped over nearby cars while sending people flying into the building next to it. The huge skyscraper started to crumble straight down, creating a huge dust cloud.

Spider-Man jumped to one side as the roof collapsed, The Blue Scorpion tried to run to the edge of the roof but was swallowed in a cloud of debris as the entire section quickly collapsed around him. Spider-Man yelled out for the creature as he ran down the outside of the building as large juts of glass, metal and dust shot out sideways all around him. He tried to look for any signs of The Blue Scorpion but knew there was no chance for survival, he jumped from the crumbling building and swing to safety across the street. The collapsed skyscraper cloud created a giant round wall of dust that quickly crawled its way down the street. Spider-Man did what he could to save people in the area around the disaster.

* * *

**Hours later…. **

A dusty, ripped and bloody Spider-Man crawled inside his apartment window. He knew he would hear about the discovery of The Blue Scorpion's body in the news. But what really bothered him was the robot of The Master. A perfect replica of the original. But he knew there was a switch somewhere on the way.

_Probably on the staircase. My job is never done, now I'll have to hunt that man down before he finds somebody smart enough to help him create that super army with my blood. _

He ripped off his costume and jumped into the shower. The phone rang several times until the answering machine picked it up…

" Hi Peter ! It's me MJ. I was just calling because I miss you. I hope everything is fine there and your not fighting any monsters. Ha ha ha ! Well, I'll call you a bit later. Love you, tiger ! "

**THE END - **

* * *

_**T**__hank you for reading Spider-Man vs. The Blue Scorpion- _


End file.
